The Blazing Comet
by Midnight Crew
Summary: Spinoff story of The Lunar Destiny. Cometpaw is just a cat from NightClan, and would have been a normal cat. But a prophecy is formed, and he is to save the clans from his sister. But how can a cat save the clans, when the Clans adore his sister and hate him?
1. Chapter 1

**The people have spoken, you wanted the spinoff, so I took the liberty of writing the first chapter of it. Enjoy. **

**For those who are not reading The Lunar Destiny; I suggest you go read it, or at least read the allegiance. I am not reposting it on here. But yeah, for those who haven't read The Lunar Destiny, this is a spinoff of that story following Cometpaw and his point of view.**

* * *

_"The comet will forever face the wrath of the lunar skies, but one day, the comet will defeat his antagonist"_

That voice, unfamiliar and silky, had whispered in the corner of Cometkits mind, just out of reach of his awareness, for as long as he had lived. Now six moons later, it spoke again, but still out of range for Cometkit to hear it.

"Cometkit, wake up honey," his mother said as she shook him awake, the red kit opened his matching red eyes to stare at his mother; Frostwing, the white she-cat smiled at him as she pushed him to stand, "Today is a very special day, Cometkit. Do you know what day it is?"

The tom thought for a moment before smiling brightly, "It's my apprentice ceremony!" he squeaked happily.

"You're right," Frostwing said, a proud smile on her face as she licked the top of her sons head, "You'll become an apprentice, and I'm sure you'll be an amazing apprentice too!"

He stepped away from her, a smile on his face though as he complained; "Mooom! I'm going to be an apprentice today, you can't baby me anymore!"

But she just tackled him and purred, "You're my baby son, I'll baby you as much as I want!" she said playfully.

The two laughed before she got up to wake up his sister; Lunarkit. his smile fell to a frown when she was woken up, Frostwing poking her to get her to wake up, his sister was hard to awake at times. Of course she had to be stubborn in her sleep today of all days.

Not wanting to deal with her at the moment, he left but was able to hear Lunarkit wake up asking 'what's going on?'

Right as he sat down, the purple, oh excuse me, the _dark purple almost black _she cat ran past him, skidding to stop at the very front, pushing anyone in her way to the side.

Their clan leader, Fallingstar, paid no mind to her behavior as he called in a clan meeting, the cats gathered and Frostfur gave her kits proud looks as they stood tall and proud, but the excitement clear.

Fallingstar began the ceremony, starting with his sister, he spoke of how she had great energy of whatever and assigned Graniteheart to be her mentor. Not that Cometkit had anything against the tom but he was glad Graniteheart wasn't his mentor, the guy was kind of a push over. Didn't really have the confidence to order cats around, even his own apprentice.

But their leader moved on, going to Cometkit, and the red tom felt his heart beat pick up with anticipation, "Cometkit, because you've already shown signs of being exceptionally intelligent, I see it only fitting to have Blueflame mentor you. I feel as though she would be the only one who would be able to keep you on your toes and sharpen that mind of yours into a great weapon. From now on you will be known as Cometpaw."

Cometpaws eyes widened at hearing who his mentor was going to be blue furred cat who approached him, hesitantly, he touched noses to Blueflame. He knew little to nothing about his mentor, Blueflame had always been a silent cat, rarely talking and to be honest? It intimidated him, a lot.

As the clan went back to normal, the two mentors and apprentices sat by each other in silence until Graniteheart spoke up.

"How about we tour Nightclans territory?" He offered, both Cometpaw and Blueflame nodded to agree with that but it was Lunarpaw who argued.

"I want to train!" she demanded, Cometpaw resisted the urge to let out a heavy sigh at her demand and again resisted to do so when Graniteheart just blindly agreed with her. Poor Graniteheart, his sister was going to walk all over the warrior.

As they began walking away, Cometpaw glanced up at his mentor, "I'd rather tour Nightclan territory...if that's okay?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if it was his place to ask or not.

But Blueflame nodded and soon they were out of the camp and walking to the border, the entire walk was silent until they had reached SunClans border.

"I want to get you familiar with where our territory ends before we do anything else," she explained as she began refreshing some of the markers, and Cometpaw found himself surprised that she was actually talking. He had expected the she-cat to go through his entire training without saying a word. Maybe it was just when they were with larger groups of cats was when she went silent.

"This is the border we share with SunClan, they're decent cats, I'd say if we were ever in trouble, SunClan would be the clan to go to for help," she explained as they continued on walking. They went through the other borders and she gave a brief description of each clan. She even had Cometpaw refresh some markers on the MoonClan boarder.

By the time they had finished walking along the borders, the sun was going down and Cometpaws paws were sore from walking for so long. But Blueflame assured him that he would get used to it and soon he could walk twice the distance without getting sore. But that didn't do anything to the fact that he was hungry too right now, so the idea of going to camp and eating a nice juicy mouse really satisfied him.

"I want you to go to Bleedinghearts den when we get back to camp, get something for your paws, then you can eat," Blueflame said as they approached the camp entrance.

Cometpaw nodded and hurried through the bramble entrance and to the medicine cats den, the faster he had his paws checked, the sooner he could eat that mouse. Though for some odd reason, the entire camp seemed so...excited.

"Cometpaw, I see you're back," Bleedingheart said smiling brightly.

He nodded at her, "Yeah, just finished circling our territory, Blueflame said you could do something to help sooth my aching paws," He said sitting down. He watched the medicine cat nod and go get some herbs, chewing on them and mixing them.

While she did this, Gingerpaw smiled as she walked towards him, "Did you hear about your sister?" she asked and he shook his head to say no, "She died! But then she came back to life!" Gingerpaw exclaimed with excitement and Cometpaw nearly chocked on the air he was breathing.

"What?"

The apprentice smiled, "Lunarpaw ate some deathberries but she came back to life. Fallingstar decided that she was going to be a clan leader when she became a warrior."

Cometpaw just stared at her, his mind unable to process this. Their clan leader had just decided to make Lunarpaw, his arrogant, dimwitted and egotistic sister a candidate for becoming clan leader? Had he lost his mind or something?

Had Nightclan lost their mind or something? That was the better question there.

the red apprentice was so frozen in shock he hadn't even noticed that Bleedingheart had finished with his paws and that he could leave. It took him a few minutes to recover but just barely. His body was on autopilot as it left the den and started eating. Even when he had finished eating and went to his nest in the Apprentice Den to sleep, his mind was still a blank and his body acting on its own.

* * *

**There you have it, chapters 1-2 or three of Lunar Destiny in Cometpaws POV. Now you guys are going to be able to know all of what Cometpaws thoughts throughout the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two everyone. Just as apology for the previous chapter of the Lunar Destiny (Chapter 19/20, depending on how you look at it) we'll give you double Cometpaw chapters today; chapter 1 and 2.**

* * *

Cometpaw was just finishing up his mouse when Fallingstar began announcing the cats who were going to go to tonights gathering. The cats going were Fallingstar, Honeybear, Bleedingheart and Gingerpaw, obviously. The others were Frozensoul, Graniteheart, Blueflame, Lunarpaw and himself.

Knowing that he would be going to the gathering, despite having been just made an apprentice recently, it made the red tom excited.

The cats going began preparing for the journey.

His mentor Blueflame had come over and gave him a second mouse, just nudging it towards him and Cometpaw was smart enough to understand that she wanted him to make sure he ate enough to keep his strength up on the journey.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see his sister bragging about her badger kill the other day and how she had conquered death. Cometpaw called, and would forever call fox dung on that. There was just no way his sister would be able to single pawed-ly kill a badger without any training, it just wasn't possible!

Don't get him started on the 'dying and coming back' fox-dung. That too wasn't possible and until he saw his sister do that in front of his own eyes, he would continue to refuse to believe what the clan said. They all just had bees in their brains apparently.

He was roused out of his moment of thought as he realized it was time to go. Looking down so he could return the untouched mouse to the pile, he realized he had eaten it without noticing.

So deciding there was nothing really to do about it, Cometblaze hurried to the others and stood beside his mentors side as the rest of the cats going gathered up behind Fallingstar and Honeybear, waiting to leave for the Gathering.

But instead of leading them out, Fallingstar turned to the crowed and called out a name, "Lunarpaw," Fallingstar yelled out and his sister stepped forward, "Because you were able to kill a badger, why don't you lead us to the gathering tonight?" he asked

His sister jumped up with joy, "Yes!" she cried out.

The clan cheered for some unknown reason and Cometpaws jaw opened in disbelief, "You...you can't do that?" He mumbled and shook his head glaring at the ground, why was Lunarpaw getting such special treatment? It wasn't like she was anything special! she was a scatterbrained, arrogant mouse-brained apprentice.

Blueflame put the tip of her tail on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic expression, showing that he understood what he was thinking.

"Let it go, Cometpaw," She whispered so only he could hear, "You're better than Lunarpaw, don't let what they say and do affect you."

He hesitantly nodded and continued to walk while staying at her side.

Soon they had reached the clearing with the gathering, the large rock in the middle already had the other three leaders atop of it. Nightclan dispersed to go talk to the other clans, Cometpaw took a step forward and find some apprentices to stopped when his sister bolted towards the group a wide smile.

Looking at his paws, Cometpaw stepped backwards and sat down next to Blueflame earning a curious look from her as she glanced at him and then the other apprentices. But she understood what was wrong; he was scared of going over there with his sister in the group.

With Lunarpaw in the group, most likely everyone would fawn over her and he would be forgotten like usual. Only a few clanmates seemed to ever really notice what he did; Blueflame, his mother Frostwing, and even Echopaw paid attention to him more so then she did for Lunarpaw. But that was only three out of the entire clan, it didn't do well for his self esteem to be honest.

His mind was drawn to the leaders as they started talking, first starting with Horsestar, Dayclans leader.

"My clan is doing well," Horsestar announced, pride was in his face, "Tawnyface gave birth a few days ago to Pantherkit, Dayclan is happy to accept the new kit into our clan," the DayClan leader said with a smile. Cats cheered in joy and mewled in approval of that.

Jupiterstar, SunClans leader stepped forward, deciding to speak up now too, "SunClan is doing well too," he announced and nodded to a muddy brown tom, "Our apprentice, Rockypaw is no longer an apprentice but a warrior, Rockyroad."

The new SunClan warrior ducked his head in embarrassment and again the clans cheered, chanting Rockyroads name a few times before quieting down.

"NightClan has done well and has two new apprentices also," Fallingstar said stepping up and nodding in pride towards Lunarpaw, "Lunarpaw, whom I've already taken the liberty of deciding will be a leader when she becomes a warrior, and Cometpaw."

Cometpaw looked down at his paws in embarrassment as the cats cheered his name, but couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance and jealousy when Fallingstar announced his sister would become a Clan leader. But his jealousy was overshadowed by his anger, after all, they were really cheering for Lunarpaw not him. Only a few had called out his name.

The NightClan leader stepped back so Hotstar could give his clan news, "MoonClan has been being savaged by a lion for the past moon," he announced and gasps could be heard through the crowd, he lowered his head in disappointment, "We have been trying out best but currently we have not been able to drive the lion out of our territory."

Worried murmurs rippled through the group as he continued talking, moving on from the lion to better news.

Cometpaw stared at the ground, feeling his fur tingle with fear and excitement, a lion wasn't good. If it ran out of food it would start killing cats, if it hasn't already, and when it was done in MoonClan, it would go to other clans.

He felt horrible for what was going on in MoonClan right now, and he wanted to help them so badly. No one deserved to be terrorized by a lion, not even a rival clan.

"I know...I'll find a way to help them," he whispered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Cometpaw glanced around as he followed Lunarpaw, the two running across Nightclan territory the night after the Gathering. Somehow Lunarpaw had talked him into helping her save NightClan, though he personally had nothing against it, Cometpaw had wanted to help NightClan anyways.

But when they crossed the boarder, Cometpaws better judgment began to kick in, "We shouldn't be here," He whispered to her, hoping there weren't any patrols near them to hear them, "We should let the lion kill MoonClan, we shouldn't fight their battles for them!" Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Cometpaw wanted to take them back and silently cursed himself for how badly he misworded it.

What he had just said, it wasn't what he meant.

What Cometpaw had meant to say was that he didn't want NightClan to get involved with MoonClans issues, he had a feeling that MoonClan wouldn't like the idea of a couple of untrained apprentices taking down a lion when their finest warriors couldn't kill it. No one liked a wound to their pride and what he and his sister were going to do would seriously wound MoonClans.

But his sister came to a sudden stop and turned to stare at him with wide and horrified eyes, and it made Cometpaw feel even worse than he already did; "Cometpaw! That's mean!" Lunarpaw cried out in alarm and shame, but she was right, what he said was mean even if he didn't mean it that way.

Cometpaw just scoffed and pawed the ground as he glared down at it, and soon the two were off again.

After a little while, they had met up with the other apprentices, and Cometpaw was surprised to see SunClan and DayClanapprentices there along with MoonClan apprentices; Jaypaw, Howlpaw, Firepaw, Snakepaw, and Eclipsepaw, were sitting down waiting for them.

When they spotted the two NightClan cats, they were quick to jump to their feet and run over to them, "Lunarpaw!" they greeted in excitement and basically pushed Cometpaw out of the way to reach his sister. The red tom glared at them as he stepped away slightly and sat down, tail curled around his paws.

"Are you ready to attack the lion?" Eclipsepaw asked as she stood beside his sister.

Lunarpaw nodded with a wide and arrogant smile, "We'll kill the lion and save your clan," she announced.

"Not that we have any choice," Cometpaw grumbled under his breath, _After all, if we don't kill the lion, it'll attack the other clans. We _have _to kill it._

He was then aware that the other heard him when they sent him harsh glares and he ducked his head, feeling his face heat up. He had said the wrong thing once again that night and the other apprentices had gotten the wrong message, and assumed that he would rather let MoonClan die.

But Lunarpaw charged ahead before anyone could say anything, causing the others to fall behind her. Cometpaw wondered how his sister knew where to go as he was in the back but decided against saying anything lest he say something to make them hate him more.

Nonetheless, Lunarpaw led them to the den and the apprentices stood at the mouth of it. Knowing that this is where the lion was at, Cometpaw felt fear run down his spine, oh StarClan he shouldn't have agreed to this. He had hardly any training, they were going to get killed! Apprentices couldn't kill a lion, there just wasn't any way!

It was Howlpaw who stepped forward to voice their fears, "Are you sure we can take down the lion?" he asked, his voice shaking, "We're just apprentices."

But his sister turned to give them all a fierce gaze in her bright green eyes, "Of course we'll be able to beat it!" she assured them in a soft yet fierce hiss, and Cometpaw almost thought that she has having a selfless moment there, "After all, you have me and I'm to awesome to get killed."

No, his sister was still arrogant, even right now.

"You're too stupid to stay dead," Cometpaw grumbled, and once again received glares.

Eclipsepaw walked up to him and shoved him, "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to! So don't give us an attitude!" she snapped and Cometpaw found himself mouthing the words she spoke, _Way to go, Cometpaw. Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut from now on until you learn how to say stuff that doesn't get people to hate you! _he thought bitterly in his mind.

The group approached the den slowly before his sister charged in yelling out a 'we attack now!'. The others followed her and soon they found the lion laying on the stone floor of the cave sleeping. But the cats charging awoke the lion and it stood letting out a loud roar.

Cometpaw and Eclipsepaw attacked the lion at its hindquarters, while the others attacked at its legs.

The lion let out an angry roar as it shook the two apprentices on its back off.

Cometpaw felt the air rush out of his lungs as he hit the ground and coughed as he struggled back to his paws. His eyes widened when he saw the lion grab Firepaw by the leg and began shaking him, "Firepaw!" He coughed and wobbled forward but fell again, his shoulder hurt, hurt too much to put weight on it.

But his sister let out a screech and Cometpaw watched in amazement as she killed the lion, a pool of blood forming under it as she stood atop the large animal.

The other apprentices ran to circle Firepaw who was in a pool of blood, shaking, though Cometpaw didn't understand how an injured leg could produce this much blood.

"I think this is the end for me," the DayClan warrior murmured, his voice labored.

Snakepaw gritted his teeth, "No! You can't die!" he cried.

Cometpaw lowered his head in respect, they killed the lion but they were going to lose one of them. _Firepaw is going to die, and it's all because of you. You're too pathetic and weak to protect your own friends, _that voice whispered in his head, and Cometpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the rocky ground in anger.

His sister buried her muzzle into Firepaws pelt, "Firepaw..." She whispered, "You need to survive!"

The red toms eyes widened when his sisters eyes began to glow, but so did Firepaw. Taking a step back, he found himself speechless when the glowing subsided and Firepaw was healed.

Lunarmoon had healed Firepaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man, I am loving Cometpaw more and more with each chapter Spades and I write. He's actually turning out to be a more fleshed out character with some issues of his own. Issues that having Lunarpaw as a sister and clanmate aren't helping _at all_.**

**To bad he's currently dead in The Lunar Destiny, his sister had to Fus Ro Dah him off a cliff.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eclipsepaw asked as she and Snakepaw walked beside Firepaw on their way to the MoonClan camp so they could inform Hotstar that the lion was dead. Everyone had just seemed to accept that Lunarpaw had just some how magically and miraculously healed Firepaw, Cometpaw on the other hand was just waiting for him to wake up and learn this had all been a dream caused by a bad mouse.

_There is no way Lunarpaw could have powers._

Firepaw gave Eclipsepaw a smile as they walked, he didn't even have a limp in his step, "I'm perfectly fine," he assured her, butting his head against her in a friendly manner, "All thanks to Lunarpaw, I feel better than ever. You really are the best, you know that, Lunarpaw?"

_There just wasn't any way that Lunarpaw could just...do all these things she's done._

The NightClan she-cat gave him a wide grin, "No problem, after all there was no way someone as amazing as I could have just let somebody die in front of me," she said an her grin grew, "I mean I wouldn't be so amazing if I let that happen now would I?"

_It just wasn't possible that someone as _arrogant _as Lunarpaw could be born with unbelievable powers!_

Cometpaw remained silent, his thoughts just going crazy inside of his head as he trailed behind the others, his head and tail low as he stared at the ground. Despite having actually seen Lunarpaws powers, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't accept the one fact that stood at the core of the entire issue;

_Why would StarClan give someone as undeserving as Lunarpaw these powers?_

It wasn't that Cometpaw was jealous of her powers, though sure, if he had the chance to have them instead of Lunarpaw he would take it. But it was just that...weren't there some other cats more deserving and more _responsible _for those powers?

His sister couldn't think past what would benefit her the most, she only acted on what she thought was the best, and she tended to have horrible judgment as she never thought anything through. She also wasn't the brightest one out there. Not to mention she was bossy, arrogant and just consciously or unconsciously a selfish cat.

So why would she be born with these powers?

The red tom was still just struggling to try and understand why StarClan would give his sister these powers, there had to be a good reason. StarClan was wise, and there was no way StarClan would have given Lunarpaw these powers without good reason or good judgment.

"I just have to trust StarClan...that this is a good thing," Cometpaw mumbled to himself.

_And hope this doesn't all just blow up in your face like most of what she does._

He shook his head to himself to try and get those thoughts out of his head as he looked up ahead of them while they entered the MoonClan camp. For some reason, and much to his surprise, the warriors didn't say anything about their presence in their camp. Instead they carried on with their duties as thought the non MoonClan apprentices were a normal part of their daily lives.

They actually were greeting the group pleasantly, not an bit of suspicion at them being there at all.

It freaked Cometpaw out.

A lot.

_This isn't right. This isn't right! They should be on edge! They should be watching us, guards up and suspicion high! Why are they so relaxed about seeing NightClan, SunClan and DayClan cats in their camp without invitation? _

The red tom was very freaked out about this.

But the group stopped before a rotting log where atop of it sat the MoonClan leader Hotstar. Below, sitting in front of the log was the clans deputy, Phoenixblaze and beside him was the clans medicine cat. Tigerbarb was the cats name, Cometpaw thought.

"You killed the tiger!" Hotstar declared with joy and pride, and his comment confused Cometpaw a lot.

_We didn't kill a tiger._

Why...why did Hotstar say that they killed a tiger? Did he just get the name mixed up? No, a cat wouldn't get the wrong animal if that animal had been terrorizing them for as long as the lion had been.

The clan leader leapt off of the log and made a bowing stance towards the group of apprentices. No, he wasn't bowing towards them, he was bowing to _Lunarpaw. _"I, MoonClans leader, am forever in your debt, as is my clan."

The she-cat just grinned at him, "It was nothing, the tiger was easy to kill," she boasted.

"But we didn't kill a tiger," Cometpaw mumbled and soon regretted it when the other apprentices gave him harsh glares. They then began shouting at him that 'yes they did kill a tiger', and that he was just a liar for saying they didn't.

But he wasn't lying, they hadn't killed a tiger. They had killed a lion, so why were they calling him a liar?

_I told you that you were better off keeping that dumb mouth of yours shut! _he thought bitterly to himself as he glared at the ground once again. Why was it that ever time he spoke, people got mad at him? _It's because everything you say is just some fox-dung that pisses the others off. Why not take a lesson from your mentor and learn to stop talking all together. Then maybe the others will stop hating you because you say stupid stuff._

Hotstar seemed to have not noticed or chosen to ignore the small scene before him and smiled at Lunarpaw with admiration, "Lunarpaw, if there is ever anything that MoonClan can help you with, do not hesitate to ask," he promised.

_Why is that idiot saying that! Lunarpaw wasn't the only one who fought the lion, we fought it too!_

Cometpaw dug his claws into the ground but refrained from saying anything while Lunarpaw thanked the clan leader who then left. Deciding that he himself had overstayed his welcome, the red tom turned around and let the camp, making his way back to the NightClan territory.

"Why was she getting such special attention?" Cometpaw asked as he walked, he was unaware of the bitterness that was starting to form in his heart. "It's not like she faced the lion on her own, we all fought! So just...why is it that everyone treats her like she's a gift from StarClan?"

The red apprentice gave out a bitter and sarcastic laugh, "Come on, I'm just as good a fighter as she is, at least _I _listen to my mentor, all Lunarpaw does is order Graniteheart around," he then changed his voice to a high pitch as he began mocking his sister, "'Oh, Graniteheart! I don't want to do a patrol, I want to train!', 'Graniteheart, I'm not going to train, I'm hunting today!', 'I don't need you to teach me anything, I already know more then you do!', blah, blah blah."

A heavy scowl set onto his face as he walked, that scowl turned into a pained expression.

"The clan doesn't care that she's a jerk, they don't even notice that she's a jerk," he said as he walked, "To them, she's the most perfect cat to ever live, and I'm just some mean grouchy tom who hates the entire world."

_Lets face it, they don't care about you, not when there's Lunarpaw. They probably wouldn't even noticed if you left or died._

"You're probably right," Cometpaw mumbled to himself as he walked, his tail drooped low in defeat, "Though I know Mom would notice...so would Echopaw and Blueflame."

_Yeah, until they become hypnotized by the 'perfection' that is Lunarpaw._

Cometpaw stopped as he crossed the NightClan boarder, "Maybe I shouldn't have even been born, I mean its not like me being around even matters."

_Now you're starting to realize it, you mouse-brain. You're completely worthless to your clan, you always have been, you always will be._

The red tom started walking again, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Its funny how the only reasonable conversation I seem to have is with myself," he said shaking his head but there wasn't any amusement in his expression.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Please ignore any mistakes in names we might make. We are writing two different points of view for this story (The Blazing Comet and The Lunar Destiny) and The Lunar Destiny they are warriors, so if we should put down their warrior names by mistake, ignore it.**

* * *

When Cometpaw had arrived at camp, he was bombarded with questions, cats demanding him as to where he had been and why he wasn't in camp. The sense of normality in the procedure actually relieved him. NightClan was reacting like they should have unlike MoonClan had.

"Lunarpaw and I went to MoonClan to fight the lion," Cometpaw explained, he wasn't going to lie to his clan, "We were helped by some other apprentices," and so, Cometpaw told them everything that had happened. From them crossing the border to going to MoonClans camp.

He had purposely omitted telling them about his sisters powers.

But instead of the joy Cometpaw had expected in reaction to him helping save a clan, the cats only seemed to have gotten angry at his response.

"Not only did you cross the boarder but you attacked a lion with little training?" Fallinstar demanded as he marched up to Cometblaze, anger in his tone at the red toms actions, "Are you mousebrained? You could have gotten killed!"

At his anger, Cometpaw shrunk back as the warriors began shouting at how _stupid _Cometpaw had been to go to MoonClan territory and face the lion with a bunch of apprentices. How it had been dumb luck they had killed it.

Sure, Cometpaw hadn't expected a heroes welcome, after all it was apparent that his clan didn't care enough about him to do that. But this anger and hatred towards his actions had been unexpected.

"Next time, I would hope you would think twice before doing something as mouse brained as to fight a lion!" Fallingstar hissed as he finished chewing the red tom out. He waited a moment before turning around and marching back to his den.

The apprentice just stood there as the other cats went back to their everyday routine, intent on going to the apprentice den and sleeping. But on his way his mother had intercepted his path, blocking him and looking down on his with an unreadable expression.

"Mom," Cometpaw began, feeling guilt fill him as he thought of the idea of disappointing Frostwing, "I'm...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

But Frostwing lowered her head and gave him a small lick on the cheek, "It's okay," she assured him, her tone soft looking down at him and Cometpaw could see pride in her eyes, "I am proud of you, Cometpaw, you went out and saved another clan out of the goodness in your heart."

He ducked his head in embarrassment, "Thanks, mom," he said before giving her a bashful smile.

Frostwing returned his smile with one of her own as she gently nudged him to the medicine cats den, "You should get your injuries checked out first, Cometpaw. Don't think I didn't notice that limp you have there," she said and Cometpaw was reminded of the pain in his shoulder that he had done so well before to ignore.

"Y-yeah...you're right," he said before walking towards Bleedinghearts den.

When he arrived in it, they examined him. As it turned out, he had dislocated his shoulder and was a complete idiot for walking as much as he did with it like that. They put it back into place, and it hurt a lot.

"That was dumb of you to go and face a lion," Bleedingheart said as she began putting some chewed up herbs on his cuts.

Cometpaw scowled at her, "Yeah, so I've been told," _by almost everyone in NightClan._

She ignored him and soon he had his cuts and scratches covered with the pulpy leaves, when he had exited the den, the clan began cheering. He looked over to where the cats were gathered and found that they were cheering for Lunarpaw.

"You saved MoonClan!" Graniteheart exclaimed with a wide smile, "You are a true hero, Lunarpaw!"

The rest of the cats began yowling in agreement.

Frostwing stepped up butted her head gently into Lunarpaws shoulder, "You are such an amazing cat," she told Lunarpaw who beamed at the compliment.

Even the kits had begun playing, pretending to be Lunarpaw and a pair of lions, acting as though she had killed the lion singlehandedly. Yelling out how they were Lunarpaw, how they had saved the clans from a bloodthirsty lion.

Cometpaw just stared at them, shock evident on his face.

_They chewed me out for helping MoonClan...but they're celebrating Lunarpaw for helping them? _

"This is a load of fox dung," he hissed as he stalked into the apprentice den, wanting to get away from the stupidity and hypocrisy that was NightClan.

He got into his nest and curled up, closing his eyes and hoping to sleep, but the clan was to loud in their stupid celebration for his stupid sister to let him sleep.

His heart hurt to much to let him sleep.

"Cometpaw?"

The red tom opened his eyes to glare at the black and white she-cat standing at the entrance, a scowl formed on his face, "What do you want, Echopaw?" He demanded, he didn't mean to snap at her but he was just so angry.

She took a step back and looked hesitant before taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, "For what it's worth, I thought you were braver and better than Lunarpaw and more deserving of this 'celebration' than her," she said quickly and ran out of the den.

Cometpaw just stared at the entrance, surprised by what she had said.

_She's right though...I am better and more deserving than Lunarpaw, _he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. Eager to end this day and hoping that the next day may not be as bad as today.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where am I?" Cometpaw asked himself as he stood and looked around. It was night out, but the land was well lit by the moon above, brighter than he had ever remembered it being. A light mist covered the ground as well as shadows looming everywhere but they did not seem hostile. But Cometpaw stayed on edge anyways.

He did not recognize where he was; he was in a forest but not one he knew of.

There were scents too, of cats that he didn't know.

"I need to get out of here," Cometpaw said and looked around wildly for somewhere to go, somewhere that might be familiar.

"Relax, you're in a safe place."

The red tom jumped and turned around to see the cat who had spoken. The cat was a large, broad shouldered golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes that sparkled like stars. He looked amused at Cometpaws fear and nervousness.

"Who are you?" the red tom demanded, unsheathing his claws as he glared at the cat before him, "And where in Silverpelt am I?"

He gave a deep laugh, "Relax, Cometpaw," he said as he walked towards him, "You're in StarClan, you have nothing to fear."

_If I'm in StarClan, I have everything to fear. Why am I in StarClan? Did I die? _

"No, you didn't die, you are merely asleep."

Cometpaw glared at the cat, "How did you know what I was thinking?" he said. He didn't care if this tom said he was in StarClan, he didn't trust this at all and he sure didn't like it one bit either.

"I know many things, but it's common for the living cats to assume they died when they first see StarClan," the tom assured him and began walking, leaving starry footprints behind him, "Come, follow me, Cometpaw. Lets walk and talk."

But the NightClan apprentice didn't move at all, "Not until you tell me who you are."

Again, he was answered with a deep and amused laugh as the large tom stopped walking, "My name is Lionclaw," he said and began walking again, not turning back to look at the apprentice. But this time Cometpaw was following behind him.

"I have to admit, I feel pretty sorry for you," Lionclaw said as they walked, glancing back at the red tom, "I mean, you are an amazing cat, Cometpaw, you're strong and you're smart. But no one notices because they are all in love with your sister."

Cometpaw looked down at the ground, he didn't like being reminded of that.

"Sore spot?" the warrior asked and shook his head, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

They walked in silence for a while; Cometpaw could locate the scents of dozens of cats but not once did they spot any cat. He had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to run into any other cat but Lionclaw in the first place though.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he decided to ask his question; "Why am I here?"

Lionclaw glanced at him but continued walking, "You're here because...you need our guidance, and badly."

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Because I'm feeling insulted right now."

Again, Lionclaw laughed at what Cometpaw had said and shook his head with an amused smile, "No, you aren't supposed to feel insulted," he assured him as he walked.

"Then what's going on?" Cometpaw asked as he stopped walking to glare at the StarClan warrior, "You're not telling me something important, and I want to know what that something is, now," he stated.

There was a pause before Lionclaw shook his head, "All right, all right, I'll tell you," he said in surrender, "There was a prophecy that was ended up becoming so twisted...so _wrong_, it's a prophecy that we call The Lunar Destiny," he began.

Cometpaw already knew that it was referring to his sister and felt hot anger course through his body, "Yeah, you guys gave Lunarpaw powers."

"Powers she didn't deserve," Lionclaw agreed, "And it was a mistake, one that we can't rectify ourselves. Lunarpaw will end up bringing destruction to the clans, and as you have seen, she's already begun and doesn't even know it."

The red apprentice blinked up at him, "Is that why all the clans seem so in love with her?" he asked slowly and Lionclaw nodded, he growled and dug his claws into the ground, "So, Little Miss Perfect is destined to destroy the clans."

"And you're destined to be their salvation."

That made him freeze and stare at the StarClan warrior, wondering if he had heard him wrong, "I'm..." Cometpaw began but was at a loss for words.

"You are destined to stop Lunarpaw," Lionclaw said sitting and looking down at the apprentice, "You are destined to put an end to the world of madness she has created, Cometpaw. It will be dangerous and destructive, the battle between you two will destroy the clans. But you will rebuild them. You will reteach them the Warrior Code, the traditions that they had forgotten because of your sister. You will return order to the clans."

Cometpaw stood up, his mind still trying to process this.

_I'm going to be the savior of the clans..._

_You aren't capable of being the savior of the clans. You're to pathetic to be that._

He closed his eyes tightly when the voice of his doubt spoke in his mind once again, but opened them when Lionclaw placed the tip of his tail on his shoulder.

"It's hard to accept, I know," he assured him with a small sympathetic smile, "But you won't be alone, Cometpaw, I promise that I'll be at your side. Even when you can't see me, I'll be there to guide you and to help you."

His legs felt weak as he stared at the golden tom, "Why...why me?" Cometpaw asked slowly.

"Why do we ever choose those whom we have chosen?" Lionclaw responded with a shrug as he turned around, "Cometpaw, you have so much potential and strength inside of you, strength that's constantly overshadowed by the doubt and hatred you have developed for yourself. You just have to believe in yourself and believe in StarClans path for you."

Taking a shaky breath, Cometpaw looked up at the warrior, "How am I to defeat my sister?" he asked slowly, dreading the answer, and he knew what it was by the sympathetic look on Lionclaws face.

"You have to kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you guys miss those inner battles and conversations between Cometpaw and himself? **

**Well than. Here you guys go, have some more of that.**

* * *

"You have to kill Lunarpaw."

Cometpaw shook his head rapidly, his eyes wide in horror, "No! I..I can't!" He yelled out, how could Lionclaw ask him to kill his own sister, his flesh and blood? "I can't kill Lunarpaw! She's my sister, I would never kill her!"

But Lionclaw gave him a sympathetic look, "I know, right now you may feel that you could never kill her just like that. Blood will forever be thicker than water," he said in understanding, "But in time, you will be able to bring yourself to kill her."

The apprentice shook as he stared at the tom, "I...I'm not a monster! I'm not going to kill a clan mate, let alone my litter mate! There has to be a different way to stop her!" he said and his voice broke into a cry of desperation, "Please...I don't want to kill my sister!"

Lionclaw just stepped towards him, "I'm sorry, but it's the only way," he apologized, "You must be strong, Cometpaw, you must be the light that shines through this period of darkness."

The world began to fade and Cometpaw felt alarm and panic course through his body, "Wait!" he shouted as he began running to Lionclaw, but the warrior only seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

* * *

Then the red apprentice woke with a start, his heart rate going a mile a minute and his nest somewhat destroyed from him tossing and turning so much in his sleep.

At the center of the den, he spotted Lunarpaw sleeping, curled up and surrounded by the other apprentices.

"I...have to kill you," he whispered eyes wide and slowly he stepped towards her, making sure not to wake up the other apprentices. When he stood above the she cat, his body was shaking from the energy and fear coursing through his body.

"I have to stop you from destroying the clans," He whispered to himself as he raised a paw, claws unsheathed and placed it on her throat, his eyes were still wide.

_Just add some pressure and it'll be a clean kill. She wouldn't even know what hit her. _

But she was his sister.

_A sister who never showed any respect for you and always acted like she was better._

Blood was still blood though.

_You have to kill her Cometpaw! You heard what Lionclaw said! She'll destroy NightClan if you don't kill her right here and right now! End it before she gets to strong!_

She was going to bring the end of NightClan, the end of Cometpaws own clan. No, he couldn't let her destroy the clan he loved, he couldn't! He had to protect NightClan!

_You're the only salvation these clans have! You have to save them from your sister!_

Slowly, he began adding pressure and could feel the fur and flesh of Lunarpaws throat fighting back against his claws.

_Just add more pressure, dig your claws in and rip her throat out. _

"I can't!" he whispered and retracted his claws, staring in horror at what he had been about to do, "I can't kill her!"

_What? No! Kill her! KILL HER!_

Cometpaw turned around and made his way out of the den, quickly passing the guards and using the excuse of needing to make dirt. But once he was out of the camp, the red apprentice broke into a run, he needed to get as far away from the camp as he could. As far away from his sister as he could.

_Coward! You're a coward! Don't you dare run from her! Kill her you mouse hearted coward!_

"I would rather be called a coward than a murderer!" Cometpaw shouted as he ran, his blood was pounding in his ears and adrenaline was coursing through his body as he skidded to a stop and stared at the sky, stared at Silverpelt, "I won't do it! I won't kill my sister, I wont kill Lunarpaw!" He declared loudly, knowing StarClan could hear him.

Knowing StarClan could hear him refuse his destiny and refuse to do as they wanted.

Breathing heavily, he turned around only to come face to face with Blueflame, his anger drained into fear at the sight of his mentor.

"Blueflame," he began hesitantly.

She just frowned at him, "What's this about you killing your sister?" she demanded.

Cometpaw hesitated but sat down, "I...I got a visit from StarClan," he began and then started to tell her what had happened. He told her about Lionclaw, the Lunar Destiny, how Lunarpaw was supposed to bring the destruction of the clans and he was supposed to save them. He faltered for a minute but told her how Lionclaw said he had to kill Lunarpaw.

When he was done, he was waiting for her to yell at him, but she said nothing. She stared at him in silence and it was worse then what he had expected.

_Say something! Please, say something! Yell or something, anything! Don't just give me the silence!_

After what felt like an eternity, she gave him a smile, "Then whatever you choose, I'll support you," She decided.

"You...support whatever I decide?" he asked slowly and she nodded in confirmation.

Walking up to him, she pressed her head against his shoulder, "I can agree with Lionclaw on this; you don't give yourself enough credit," she said and drew back looking at him with warmth in her eyes, "You're smart and I know whatever you decide will be the right choice."

Cometpaw stared at his mentor in amazement, feeling himself warm up from embarrassment before quickly looking away and pawing at the ground, "Th-thank you," He stuttered out before looking back up at her, "I'll try and make sure you don't regret backing me up. I'll make you proud."

"I don't think you'll be able to let me down, Cometpaw," she said purring softly, "I'm already proud of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**So The Lunar Destiny is done, but this story still has a way to go! We might make it go past where The Lunar Destiny left off, we might not. We'll see.**

**Spades and I are also discussing on making a sequel to The Lunar Destiny, but all in all, that's up to if you guys, the readers, want a sequel. **

**So let us know in a review.**

* * *

It had been a moon since Cometpaw was told of his destiny by his starry guide, Lionclaw.

A moon of intense training awake and asleep. When he was awake he went through his normal and rigorous training with Blueflame; hunting, patrolling, and training. The normal training for an apprentice. But when he was asleep, he was doing intense combat training with Lionclaw. The StarClan cat was teaching him fighting techniques that Blueflame didn't even know about.

To put it simple; Cometpaw found himself just dead tired and exhausted almost every day.

There were a few days where Blueflame would give him a break but that was rare. Though Cometpaw was certain that the clan wouldn't even notice if he ceased training with Blueflame. They were too preoccupied with Lunarpaw to ever notice anything else.

He found himself growing more and more frustrated with his sister, and he hated it. He hated how he found himself starting to hate Lunarpaw.

But Cometpaw fell to the ground as a heavy weight landed atop of him.

"You're distracted," Lionclaw noted as he pinned the apprentice to the ground. He stayed in that position for a moment or too, waiting to see if Cometpaw could get out on his own. When it was apparent that he couldn't, Lionclaw got off and let him stand up.

The red tom looked down, "Sorry," He mumbled but Lionclaw sighed as he approached him.

"Chin up, Cometpaw," he ordered and watched as the apprentice watched in confusion and curiosity. "You're always looking at the ground, glaring at it in anger or giving it those sad eyes in disappointment. It makes you look weak, so keep your head up, Cometpaw," Lionclaw directed, smiling a little as he sat back down, "Look proud and strong. Show the world that there is nothing they can throw at you that will ever bring you down."

Cometpaw blinked and felt a sense of annoyance run through him.

Yes, what Lionclaw had said was meant to be inspirational, you didn't even have to listen to what the dead warrior had said to know that. You could have been able to see the point of that mini speech by the look in his eyes. But it's just that...

Lionclaws speeches were starting to just annoy him now.

The StarClan warrior made way to many speeches and like Cometpaw had already said, it was annoying.

But before he had to sit through any speeches or do anymore training, everything began to fade away to show that Cometpaw was awaking. Lionclaw said something to him but he wasn't able to hear what the warrior had said.

Opening his eyes, he saw that Echopaw was looking down at him, a little to close for his liking.

His body acting on instinct, he jerked and his head collided painfully with her jaw, both apprentices let out a yelp from the contact, stepping away from each other and eyes closed in pain.

Slowly, Echopaw opened an eye and gave him a weak smile, "My fault," she apologized and gave him a laugh, "I shouldn't have been that close,"

He nodded and gave a small smile of his own before standing up straight, "So...what were you doing...so close to my face?" he asked slowly.

The question seemed to have surprised her as she stepped back and looked down in embarrassment, shifting her paws a bit, "Well...I was just going to wake you up because...um Blueflame asked me to get you," she said quickly.

"Blueflame talked to you?" Cometpaw asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, it was actually kind of scary, your mentor _never _talks!" Echopaw exclaimed.

Cometpaw laughed a bit, "I know...it freaked me out too when she first spoke to me. But you get used to it, eventually," he said before heading to the entrance of the den, his mentor had needed him for some reason and he was best not to keep her waiting.

Leaving Echopaw in the den, he saw Blueflame by the entrance and when she spotted him, walked out. The red tom had to speed up to catch up to her, not knowing where she was going to take him but not really caring.

He was at her side quickly and they continued to walk in silence and Cometpaw began thinking of their relationship.

While to the clan they were just a mentor and apprentice, but the reality was that they were closer than that.

Sometime in the last moon, Cometpaw realized that he was falling in love with her, and after she noticed he was distracted by his training (Lionclaw had noticed right away and wouldn't stop teasing him for it) she had demanded answers. So after stuttering through an embarrassed confession, somehow they became closer.

Cometpaw wasn't sure what their relationship was exactly, he wasn't sure if they were mates or not as Blueflame had never said if she felt the same way to him or not. But he had decided to just ignore it and let himself enjoy wherever they were now.

Looking around, he had found that Blueflame had led the two into a small clearing. Looking back at her, he saw she had laid down and was looking at him expectantly, so he quickly laid down beside the larger cat.

"So, how is training with Lionclaw coming?" Blueflame asked as she basked in the sunlight.

Cometpaw jumped a little but nodded, "It's coming around nicely...he's trying to teach me how to wriggle out from under larger enemies."

"Sounds like a smart thing to teach you."

"It is."

After that, the two fell silent, a silence Cometpaw was used to. He knew that she wasn't a talker and he was far to used to her silence to even pay any notice to the fact that she wasn't talking.

The silence was comforting to the two of them.

They shared a few more short conversations before making their way back to the camp. But Blueflame had them hunt on the way back as to show that they did something other then laying around all day and had caught two rabbits.

When they got back to the camp and deposited their prey at the pile, Cometpaw found himself face to face with Lunarpaw, and boy did she look angry. Angry at him and that made him rightfully concerned. But he had his head high and his expression turned to one of boredom and disinterest to hide the fear he felt.

"Cometpaw," she practically spat, glaring at him with such ferocity that he had to force himself not to step back, he couldn't risk showing anything that might suggest submission to her, "I need to talk to you."

So he sat down, still looking annoyed but nodded, "What now?" he asked, wanting to know what her problem was this time. But her glare only intensified.

"We need to talk, in _private_!"

A cold feeling of dread ran down his spine but he continued to hold the mask of annoyance as he followed his sister out of the camp. Lunarpaw led the two of them to the same clearing that he and Blueflame had been earlier.

They sat down on the grass, or rather he did, she kept standing and looked as though she were about to pounce on him and kill him.

_Stay relaxed, don't show any sign of fear. Look like you don't care, it'll make you in control of the situation_

Lionclaws voice rang through his head, and that lesson the warrior taught him was right. He had to seem as though he were in control here, not his brain dead sister.

"I know about you and Blueflame!" Lunarpaw yowled.

Cometpaw was surprised by this and stood, taking a step back before he could stop himself, "What?" he asked, unable to comprehend what she said, "How do you...what?" how was it his sister had found out, his idiot of a sister?

"I saw the two of you together, alone!" oh did she look so haughty announcing it like it made her the greatest thing ever.

Just because she saw the two of them? Seriously, she put two and two together from _that_?

_Maybe she's not as dumb as you thought._

Or maybe they had been more obvious than he had thought.

"So?" Cometpaw demanded.

"Cometpaw! She's a warrior, you're an apprentice!" Lunarpaw yelled out, "You can't be with a warrior, you're too young!"

Oh, this was rich coming from her, considering she had been mates with that MoonClan deputy longer than he had been with Blueflame. Oh yes, he knew about her 'secret' relationship, and he was surprised the entire clan didn't know since she reeked of MoonClan when she came back after sneaking out of camp.

"So what if she's a warrior? I'll be a warrior soon!" Cometpaw yelled glaring at her, feeling his anger course through his body like hot flames, "What's the big deal about being with her?" he demanded.

"The age gap, Cometpaw!"

The red apprentice hissed as he unsheathed his claws, digging them into the earth, his mind began imagining them sinking into Lunarpaw, "This is why I don't like you, Lunarpaw!" He hissed out before he could stop himself, and his sister let out a hurt gasp. He knew he would feel bad about this later but didn't stop himself.

"You're too bossy, you try to control every one whether they want it or not!" he snarled glaring at her with so much anger and hatred, "Who in StarClan died and made you clan leader?" he demanded. The rational part of his mind was yowling at him, telling him that he was overreacting, that he shouldn't get this angry over something this stupid.

But what she said next didn't help his anger at all and only helped to silence that rational part of his mind.

"But Fallingstar already told us that I would be a clan leader," she reminded him with a frown, "He already decided that I would be one."

Cometpaw let out an angry yowl and tackled her to the ground, unable to take her anymore. He raised his paw, claws out, before bringing it down ready to slice her open and just kill her here and now.

_Do it! Kill her! We've wasted enough time and now you're just a grouchy angry tom! Rectify your mistake and kill her _now!

His paw stopped, frozen right above her throat, the tips touching her fur. Oh StarClan, he was about to kill her. His eyes were wide and he sheathed his claws before getting off of her, "Just leave me alone," Cometpaw growled before running, running back to NightClans camp.

He slowed down so he didn't draw attention as he entered the camp. He spotted Blueflame but chose not to confront her and just laid down beside the apprentice den. The adrenaline was still running through his body, blood pumping in his ears.

"Hey."

Cometpaw jumped again, his head collided again with Echopaws, and just like earlier both let out pained yelps.

"Again? Seriously?" Echopaw asked laughing.

Cometpaw gave a small smile and laugh of his own, "I know, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose," he said in amusement.

She laughed and stretched, "So, what did Blueflame need you for?" she asked.

"Oh, just training and such."

"Right, she is your mentor after all."

"Yeah."

The two remained in silent, smiling at each other and laughing slightly. Cometpaw liked being around Echopaw, she was a fun cat to be around and well...he just liked being around her. She was his best friend, plain and simple.

Eventually though, she left and was replaced by Blueflame, and no sooner had his mentor come to him had Lunarpaw rushed into the camp and went straight too Fallingstar. Cometpaw wasn't surprised when a clan meeting was called, but was annoyed when his sister was still at Fallingstars side up on the rock.

"We have something very wrong here!" Fallingstar announced and his gaze was directed at Blueflame and Cometpaw, "You two can't be mates, its wrong!"

The clan was understandable surprised by this, and Cometpaw saw a look of hurt on Echopaws face.

But his anger came back to him in a rush, he did _not _like people telling him what he could or couldn't do with this aspect of his life! "Why not?" Cometpaw hissed, his gaze challenging.

"You're an apprentice! She's a warrior, you two can't be together!" Fallinstar cried out and Cometpaw wondered how much was manipulation from Lunarpaw, "As leader, I declare that the two of you go back to just being mentor and apprentice, or you will be exiled!" he yelled.

Did he even have that authority? Cometpaw didn't think so but did it matter?

Cometpaw found himself shaking with anger, how could his clan be this stupid? Was it really wrong, him being in love with Blueflame? Could something so innocent be so wrong? His fur was bristled but Blueflame tapped his shoulder with her tail, giving him a look telling him to calm down.

So he took a deep breath.

"Now what are you going to do?" Fallingstar asked.

His answer was a harsh glare, "I will not agree to some stupid rule that makes no sense! I'm happy with Blueflame, and I'm not going to let an idiot of a leader like you," The clan gasped at him insulting Fallingstar to his face, but his glare shifted to the cat next to him, "or a pathetic excuse of a cat like you Lunarpaw, dictate what I do!"

"You leave me no choice than! Cometpaw, you are exiled!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter of the Blazing Comet. It's decided that when this catches up to where The Lunar Destiny ended, we'll start writing the sequel to The Lunar Destiny.**

**Good news; it's going to be a troll story.**

* * *

Cometpaw was mad.

No, that was a huge understatement, Cometpaw wasn't mad. Cometpaw was pissed off beyond reason, he was seeing red as he walked through Nightclan territory on his way out. His claws were unsheathed and dug into the ground with each step, his teeth ground together in frustration.

His loyalty to his clan was replaced with a sense of hatred.

"How could they...how could they just _exile _me?" he hissed as he walked. Cometpaw kept low to the ground as he moved, creeping unseen, after all he never knew when he would be attacked by one of his _former _clanmates.

Sure he had until moonhigh to be out of the territory, but considering how messed up NightClan had become, he wouldn't be surprised if they only gave him two minutes to get out.

_This is your own fault, moron._

Cometpaw blinked then growled, of course it was going to start up again.

Just shut up.

_No. I won't shut up. Besides if you had just accepted the fact that you _shouldn't _have any romantic relations in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation!_

The heart does what the heart wants.

_Oh stop it now! You're sounding like some sad idiot with those sappy poet lines. It's disgusting!_

Not my fault you're an unfeeling, unloving murderous jerk.

_I'm you, dumbass. That means you're unable to feel, love and are a murderous jerk too._

...I hate you so much.

_Yeah, I _know. _The hate you have for yourself, there is nothing in the world that can compare to it._

Way to make me sound like a tom who hates myself more than anything else.

_Are you suggesting that I'm wrong about that?_

...no.

_See._

Cometpaw sighed as he walked, finding himself coming near to the SunClan boarder, and when he reached it, he sat down. The sun had just set and the moon was beginning to rise, but he had reached the boarder so he was safe. But right now, he just had one...or one that stood above the rest.

_What are you going to do now?_

I don't know.

Sighing he looked back towards NightClans boarder, Cometpaw still felt anger course through his body towards his former clan. It was still too soon for him to be able to forgive them for what they had done, the pain was too much.

But Cometpaw looked back towards SunClans territory, recalling what Blueflame had told him on his first day as an apprentice. SunClan was a clan he could go to whenever he was in trouble.

_For the love of...you're not really planning on doing this are you?_

Why not?

The red tom smiled as he crossed into SunClans territory, that voice in his head was yowling at how stupid he was, how joining another clan wasn't going to fix anything, it was just going to split his loyalty between NightClan and SunClan.

I have no loyalty to NightClan now.

_What in Silverpelt am I getting myself into?_

Hey, if this goes bad, blame me.

_Oh, I'm going to blame you all right. If this goes south, this is all your fault, Cometpaw!_

Cometpaw laughed as he walked, hoping to find a patrol or the camp. Was he somewhat insane to be having these conversations with himself or was he perfectly sane and the rest of the world was the insane one?

It didn't matter.

"Stop right there!"

Cometpaw stopped and turned to find a small patrol of cats approaching him, he recognized Cherrydrop, the clans deputy at the head of the group. But the others he didn't recognize, it didn't matter if what he was planning went right, they would be his new clanmates.

"What are you doing in SunClan territory?" Cherrydrop demanded glaring at him, "If this is NightClans attempt at an invasion, then it wont do to send a half grown apprentice."

The red tom glared at him somewhat for that comment, "I'm not NightClan, not anymore."

That got the SunClan cats attention and curiosity.

"Why not?" a russet colored tom asked, stepping forward a little but stayed behind Cherrydrop.

_To tell or not to tell. Would it be embarrassing to explain how you got exiled? Are they going to accept you or chase you out for it?_

Shut up.

_Never._

Cometpaw felt a sour taste fill his mouth, and after swallowing dry a few time, Cometpaw began speaking. The voice...he was right, now was the time to see how they would react to what had happened to him. Do or Die time.

"I...got exiled."

Cherrydrops whiskers twitched, "An apprentice? Exiled? Please, now tell me about the talking badger," he said, obviously not believing him.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Cometpaw yelled out, "My sister...Lunarpaw she saw me...I had a crush on my mentor. She threw a fit about it, and Fallingstar said that I either get over my crush or I'm exiled" he shuffled his paws on the ground, and suddenly he felt so small, "I...I chose love over clan and now I'm clanless."

There was silence before one of the cats let out a cry of anger, it was a white she-cat, "How could they be so dumb?" she demanded.

"Lightchase, calm down," Cherrydrop demanded and looked at Cometpaw, "I take it you want to join SunClan?" he asked,

When Cometpaw nodded, Cherrydrop began walking, "Then follow me, lets talk to Jupiterstar and see if we can let you join," he flashed the apprentice a smile, "We're not as idiotic as your old clan, so don't worry about exile because of a crush."


	10. Chapter 10

Jupiterstar stood atop of the log, looking down at Cometpaw. The entire Clan was surrounding them, watching with suspicious and wary eyes, all directed at the red tom. No one was sure what to make of his story of what happened, but it seemed like they believed him.

Around him, cats mumbled, and he heard several mention how they knew NightClan was going to snap one of these days.

The red tom just tried to make himself seem smaller, suddenly finding himself scared. But Jupiterstar leapt from his spot and approached him, a soft smile on his face, almost welcoming.

"Well, Cometpaw, I think you would make a great addition to this clan," he decided, and Cometpaw felt joy course through his body.

_Yeah, yeah. Lucy break. Once they find out how pathetic you are, you're out of here._

That comment made Cometpaw wince, but went unnoticed by the rest of his clan.

Jupiterstar continued talking, still smiling at the young apprentice, "I think I'll give you to Cherrydrop for training," he decided, circling Cometpaw, "How far would you say you were in your training in NightClan?" he asked.

Hesitating slightly and swallowing a little, Cometpaw stuttered out an answer, "I...I was almost done...I think," he said.

_Way to go, mouse brain. I'm sure they think the stuttering idiot is going to be a great addition to their clan._

Why was it that his inner thoughts hated him so much and was such a jerk to him at any chance it got?

Oh right, it's because they reflected his own self hatred.

It took him a moment to realize that Jupiterstar was still talking and snapped to attention before anyone noticed that it had been lost in the first place.

"I think we'll wait until you're named a warrior before taking you to any Gatherings, just to prevent any issues with possible tension," Jupiterstar decided as he paced along his camp, "Actually, considering the madness that NightClan is in at the moment, it might be best to not let them know about you being a member of SunClan until you're a warrior."

Cometpaw tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Why until I'm a warrior?" he asked.

The SunClan leader flashed him a large smile full of amusement, "Because then you'll be fully trained and able to take out anyone from the other clans who wants to hurt you."

The former NightClan apprentice couldn't argue with that logic.

"Why not go to the apprentice den, make a nest. Cherrydrop, I leave him to you," Jupiterstar said, heading away from them.

Cometpaw stayed where he was for a moment before looking around the camp, unsure where to go. But his confusion was answered when a somewhat familiar gray tom walked up, Howlpaw he remembered.

"Hey, Cometpaw," the apprentice smiled, "Sorry about what happened back in NightClan. Can't believe I used to have a crush on Lunarpaw, glad I don't now," he laughed and smiled at the red tom, it was true, he had fallen for her when he first met her. But knowing just how messed up Lunarpaw was just killed off any interest he had in her.

The red tom smiled slightly, "It's good to see you, Howlpaw," he said, glad to have a familiar face here, "Do you...do you know where the apprentice den is?" he asked.

Howlpaw nodded and began walking, "There's only two of us...well three now so you'll find plenty of room," he assured him and showed him the den, "I can show you the best places to collect moss for your nest," He offered.

"Thanks," Cometpaw said and earned another grin from the apprentice who nudged him into the den, inside was a white shecat who smiled at him.

"Hey, Songpaw," Howlpaw said greeting the cat, "This is Cometpaw, our new clanmate."

Songpaw stood up and smiled at the red tom, "It's great to meet you, Cometpaw. I'm sure we'll get along great!"

"Yeah, the three of us are going to be best friends, right Cometpaw?" Howlpaw added still smiling widely, man was he energetic, and friendly.

_More friendly then anyone in NightClan's ever been to us, got to admit that._

Hesitantly, Cometpaw nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Come on, lets eat, I'm starving!" Howlpaw said racing out of the den, Songpaw behind him and Cometpaw in the back.

At the pile, Howlpaw picked out some mice for the three of them, and ushered them to a warm spot in the camp to eat. The entire time, Cometpaw noticed cats looking at him, watching him. But their gazes weren't filled with suspicion or mistrust.

It was instead a look that was mostly foreign to him.

The SunClan cats watched him with warmth in their eyes, silently welcoming him among them.

It felt...nice.

"You're awfully quiet," Howlpaw commented as he started eating his mouse, "What happened to that sarcastic tom from the MoonClan incident?"

Cometpaw jumped and looked down, "I...was just in a bad mood then..." he explained and glanced around sheepishly, "I'm not used to all of this...this friendliness that you guys have," he admitted honestly.

"You're not used to a clan being friendly to you?" Songpaw asked in surprise, "Didn't NightClan ever treat you like an actual member?"

But the red tom shook his head, "NightClan barely ever noticed I existed. I'm surprised Fallingstar even remembered to make me an apprentice in the first place," he admitted and gave a sarcastic laugh, "Why should they notice a tom with no social skills when they can idolize Lunarpaw?"

Howlpaw growled and the action made Cometpaw look at him.

"That's just...that's just messed up, Cometpaw," the gray tom growled, glaring at the ground, "What kind of clan ignores their own apprentice? Seriously that is not awesome at all."

Songpaw nodded her head, "I agree with Howlpaw, your clan just sucked," she said and smiled at him, "So you better believe me when I say that SunClan won't treat you like nothing, you're a member of our family now, and we'll treat you like one."

_Awww...stop that, now your making me blush...wait no! I am not a wimp like you! Shut her up she's making me all wimpy!_

You like this as much as I do.

Cometpaw smiled at his two new friends, "Thank you," he said, and for the first time since becoming an apprentice, he found somewhere were he felt like he belonged. There was nothing that NightClan or even Lunarpaw could do to make him feel like SunClan wasn't his home.

* * *

**And we all know how that worked out in the end. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Two Moons Later_

Cometpaw stood nervously next to Cherrydrop as the clan gathered around the log. Jupiterstar had just called on a clan meeting and the red apprentice had a pretty good idea what it's about. After all he had just finished his final assessment just yesterday. What was going to happen today was rather obvious to the young cat.

He was going to be made into a warrior.

Raw excitement raced through his body, leaving a tingling sensation all over and he couldn't fight the smile off of his face.

_Two moons of training in SunClan, and you'll finally be a warrior. _

I know. It's just...I can't believe it, it all feels like a dream. The entire time in SunClan feels like a wonderful dream.

_Careful you don't wake up then._

Thanks for the reminder.

_You think Lunaticpaw was made a warrior yet?_

Considering NightClan, she probably became a warrior the moment I left.

_Wonder what they named her. Lunarbeauty?_

There is nothing 'beautiful' about her.

_We agree at last._

At the crowd in the front, Cometpaw saw his friends, Howlstone and Songheart, the two had become warriors only a moon ago, meaning Cometpaw was currently the only apprentice in SunClan, for now.

But at the end of today, there weren't going to be any apprentices.

_You do know we're still going to have to take care of the elders when we're warriors, _because _of the fact that there are no apprentices._

I got no problem with that, I actually _like _Toadhearts stories.

_You're so weird, you know that?_

That means your weird too.

_Shut up._

He had one this match, and that brought a triumphant smirk to his face. It wasn't often that he was able to make that annoying voice in his head shut up by turning the tables on it. It was actually a pretty rare occurrence.

Cometpaw was just glad that it...or rather he wouldn't bug him when he became a warrior.

The clan fell silent as Jupiterstar began to talk.

"I, Jupiterstar, leader of SunClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Jupiterstar announced loudly so all could hear him and Cometpaw walked forward until he was face to face with his leader, "Cometpaw, do you promise to uphold the Code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was no hesitation in his answer, "I do," Cometpaw said, his voice honest and true.

Jupiterstar smiled, "Then by the powers StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cometpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cometblaze. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence," He announced and looked directly at the red tom, "and we welcome you as a full warrior of SunClan."

The golden tom rested his muzzle on the new warriors head, and in turn, Cometblaze licked his leaders shoulder.

"Cometblaze! Cometblaze!" The clan shouted, Howlstone and Songheart were the loudest, showing their excitement and support to their friends new status.

_Best day of your life?_

Best day of my life.

The red warrior couldn't fight the smile off of his face as he looked at SunClan, at the joy in their eyes at welcoming him as a new warrior.

Howlstone walked up to him, a large grin on his face, "The apprentice den is going to be cold now," he pointed out in amusement and glanced at Snowclaw's three kits, "But they'll be six moons soon so that wont last long."

"I know," Cometblaze said shaking his head and watching the three kits play.

His other friend, Songheart walked up to him next, purring in delight, "Congratulations, Cometblaze," she said happily, "Welcome to being a warrior."

Cometblaze said his thanks and before he knew it, it was time for his vigil.

He sat, and while watching the other cats go to sleep, turned to look at the entrance.

_You know, a silent vigil isn't really fair when you'll be talking to me._

You said so yourself, you're me. Besides I'm not talking now am I?

_Ture._

Ture?

_I meant 'true'!_

Cometblaze chuckled quietly to himself before shifting how he sat.

_You know, we do this way too much...you think we should be concerned about our mental health?_

I've been concerned about my mental health since I first heard you.

The red warrior turned to look at the warriors den when he heard a cat leave, Cheesetail gave him a nod and muttered something about needing to make dirt before slipping out of the camp. When he returned back to the den it was quiet for the rest of the vigil.

When the moon began to set was when Cometblaze found himself struggling to keep awake and was more then grateful when the sun was down and Cherrydrop walked up to him to relieve him.

"Go get some rest, I had your two friends make you a nest. Rockyroad and Foxclaw will take over," Cherrydrop said, smiling slightly as he ushered the new warrior away from the entrance, "You can also talk now, so no need to stay silent."

_Thank StarClan!_

Cometblaze nodded tiredly, "Thanks," He said as he walked to the warriors den, a nice long sleep would be nice. When he got in, Howlstone was already awake and next to an empty nest that Cometblaze was smart enough to understand was his own nest.

"Exhausting isn't it?" Howlsong asked as Cometblaze curled up. But he was swatted away by Songheart.

"Let him sleep, we can ask him how his vigil went when he's rested," she said, ushering the gray tom away and smiled at her red friend, "Get some rest, you've earned it."

Cometblaze couldn't agree more, and he soon drifted into sleep.

To no surprise, when he woke up, he found himself in StarClan.

"Hello, Cometpaw," Lionclaw greeted with a deep purr of pride, "Or should I say Cometblaze?"

Cometblaze smiled a bit, "But I get the feeling that our training here isn't over?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Not even close," Lionclaw agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Cometblaze sat at the fresh kill pile with Howlstone and Songheart, all three watching chatting and watching Bluetalons kits, while waiting for Jupiterstar to announce the cats who would be going with him to the Gathering. Of course Fleabite and Spiritpaw were going to go, as well as Cherrydrop. There wouldn't be any apprentices going though, because there weren't any apprentices at the moment.

"I'll be taking Lightchase, Foxclaw, Howlstone, Songheart, Sapphiretail," he paused as Cherrydrop whispered something to him and nodded, "I'll also take Cometblaze," he finished.

He was going to the gathering?

_You only went to one Gathering, back when you were a NightClan cat._

I know.

It was exciting, to be honest. Cometblaze would be going to his second Gathering he'd ever been too, and the first Gathering as a SunClan cat. It was the fact that it would be his first time seeing NightClan since leaving that had him full of nervous energy.

Would they remember who he was? He would be surprised if they did. Would NightClan be mad at him for joining SunClan? Probably not if they forgot about him.

Would Blueflame be there?

_You do know you're a SunClan cat now, meaning you guys can't be together now._

I don't care.

_You'll get in trouble, breaking the Warrior Code._

I don't really care.

_You're funeral._

I know.

"Excited?"

Cometblaze jumped slightly and looked at Songheart who was smiling at him, waiting for him to answer. So offering a small smile, Cometblaze nodded, "Yeah...it's kind of nerve-wracking knowing you'll be seeing your old Clanmates tonight," he answered truthfully.

"Don't worry about it," Howlstone said, walking up to him and making himself look even bigger than he already was, "If those NightCats try anything with you, I'll kick their flanks so hard they'll feel it next Leaf-fall," he promised smirking.

That reminded Cometblaze of what point in the year it was, it was Leaf-fall.

_It'll be leaf-bare before we know it. Food will be scarce._

SunClan will survive, we're strong enough to overcome Leaf Bare.

"I agree with Howlstone," Songheart said smiling, "We're your friends, Cometblaze, we won't let anyone hurt you."

The red tom stepped back and ducked his head in embarrassment, "Thanks," he said feeling his muzzle heat up, "You guys are great friends, you know that?"

They shared a smile, "We know," they chimed together, which made Cometblaze laugh.

* * *

"Here we are," Howlstone said whistling slightly as they came to the High Rock, Jupiterstar went on ahead of the clan and leapt onto the rock where the other two clans were.

Looking around, Cometblaze found that NightClan wasn't there yet, and felt a sense of relief course through him.

"Snakefang!" Howlstone yelled and motioned for Cometblaze to follow him, the lighter gray tom looked up at them and gave a greeting to Songheart and Howlstone.

But when he looked at Cometblaze he tilted his head in confusion, "Who're you?" he asked.

Howlstone laughed and smiled, "Come on, don't you remember that grouchy tom from the MoonClan incident? Lunarpaw's brother?" he asked and didn't notice the apologetic look Songheart sent Cometblaze, completely forgetting that he didn't like people reminding him of Lunarpaw, or the fact that he was related to her.

"Cometpaw?" Snakefang asked blinking and looked around, "Where's the rest of NightClan?"

Cometblaze shrugged, "Don't know, I'm not a NightClan cat anymore," he said and when Snakefang gave him a confused look, he offered an embarrassed smile, "I'm SunClan now, it's a long story. I'm also a warrior now, it's Cometblaze."

The Dayclan warrior was silent for a moment before smiling, "Well that is pretty good. I don't understand why you're now SunClan. I also don't think I want to understand but oh well," he said laughing and grinned some more.

Cometblaze smiled too, to be honest he had thought Snakefang had been annoying when they were apprentices, but he had only met him once and when he was with his sister. Everyone had been annoying that day because everyone had been practically in love with Lunarpaw.

"I guess you guys haven't heart," Snakefang continued and offered a smile, "Your sister's a warrior too now. Her new name is Lunarmoon, isn't it beautiful?"

At seeing his lovestruck expression, all three SunClan cats made faces and backed up a little, "Yeah..._beautiful..._" Howlstone said slowly and obviously not meaning it.

Snakefang nodded and perked up, "Oh, NightClan is here!" he said and made his way away from the cats with a short goodbye, probably to look for Lunarmoon.

"I should probably greet her too," Howlstone said shaking his head and giving them an apologetic smile, "Hey, I could see if it's safe for you to be around NightClan without them getting suspicious. Lunarmoon is an idiot after all."

Shaking his head, Cometblaze laughed softly, "No need to scout, just go, I'll be fine here with Songheart," he said.

The dark gray tom nodded and walked to where the other apprentices-turned-warriors were surrounding a familiar dark purple almost black she-cat.

"You okay?" Songheart asked, pressing the tip of her tail on Cometblazes' shoulder, concern in her eyes.

Cometblaze nodded, "Why...why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked, but it was a lie, he wasn't okay. He was far from okay.

Cometblaze was scared.

The white she-cat gave him an assuring smile, "It's okay, you know that SunClan wont let anyone hurt you. You're our clanmate, and you know how SunClan treats it's clan as a family."

"I know," He said, forcing to keep his voice even. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Howlstone and Wolfpaw having an argument of some kind, but it didn't seem that serious.

Everything fell silent as the clan leaders began talking though, and Cometblaze was grateful for that.

Jupiterstar stepped forward to start the Gathering, and sent Cometblaze an assuring smile when they locked eyes. Cometblaze knew what he was going to do and had to force himself to look calm.

"We have been having good hunting," Jupiterstar began, "Also, we have had new kits born the other day, to Bluetalon and Sapphiretail."

Cheers of congratulations came from the cats who knew and saw Sapphiretail, who ducked her head in embarrassment. In all honesty, Sapphiretail wasn't the 'father' to Bluetalon's kits, not biologically that is. But she was the 'foster father' in a sense. No one knew who the biological father was, only Bluetalon did and she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Also, we have a new member to our clan, one whom we made a warrior just a few days ago," Jupiterstar announced and Cometblaze felt fear course through him. His entire body stiffened but relaxed when Songheart pressed herself against his side to help calm him down.

This was it, time to see how NightClan reacts to this. Time to see if they'll still bother him or if his troubles with them were over.

"Please welcome SunClan's newest warrior; Cometblaze," Jupiterstar yelled.

"NO!"

All heads turned to look at who cried that out; Lunarmoon, who looked alarmed and angry, glaring at Cometblaze.

Jupiterstar narrowed his eyes at the NightClan warrior, "Is there a problem with this?" he demanded.

"You can't accept him into your clan! He was exiled!" Lunarmoon exclaimed in anger, and eyes fell on Cometblaze, the other two clans silently questioning why he had been exiled in the first place. But Lunarmoon kept on talking, "NightClan exiled him, so he can't join another clan!"

_Where in the Warrior Code did it say that a cat exiled from one Clan couldn't join another?_

I don't know, I don't think there is a rule. I'm _certain _there isn't a rule about it.

"I was exiled from NightClan, I wasn't exiled from SunClan, you idiot," Cometblaze hissed before he could stop himself. But he couldn't help it, seeing his sister just brought him anger now. But he managed to force his anger under a mask of calm, still glared at his sister though, "I happen to like being in SunClan, a lot more than being in NightClan, so why don't you butt out of things that don't concern you?" he demanded, he wasn't going to let Lunarmoon.

But Phoenixblaze marched up to him and the next thing was that Cometblaze felt stinging pain in his face and Songheart letting out a cry of alarm.

The MoonClan deputy had hit him, his claws unsheathed and had dug into Cometblazes' skin when he raked his claws across his face.

"You should treat her with respect!" Phoenixblaze hissed quietly, eyes filled with hatred for the younger tom, "She's going to be leader one of these days!"

The red tom growled, blood dripping down his face, but was ushered to Fleabite and Spiritpaw by Songheart. The Gathering itself had become tense; SunClan angry at Phoenixblazes actions, and all ready to attack in retaliation for the injury given to their Clanmate.

"Are you okay?" Bleedingheart asked as Fleabite began applying some leaves to his face to stop the bleeding until they got back to camp.

He nodded bitterly and sat with the medicine cats for the rest of the gathering, Songheart and Howlstone on either side of him, both glaring at Phoenixblaze with hate in their eyes. How dare he attack Cometblaze during a gathering.

_Just goes to show; the other clans are going insane now that Lunarmoon is here. They're forgetting the Warrior Code and traditions._

I...have no words to describe how frustrated I am now.

_I have can give you a few._

Cometblaze scowled as the Gathering continued, with the leaders trying to ease the tension between the Clans now, and somehow failing badly at it.

"We also have made a new warrior recently; Lunarpaw has become Lunarmoon," Fallingstar announced as he took his turn, "And as I told her when she was an apprentice, I plan on making her the next NightClan leader."

Beside him, Songheart and Howlstone hissed at the idea, so low that only Cometblaze and the medicine cats beside them could hear. But no one commented upon their displeasure at the idea of Lunarmoon becoming Lunarstar.

Fallingstar continued talking though, "As my deputy Honeybear decided to step down from his status, I will make Lunarmoon my new deputy," he said loudly for all to hear, "So when we return to camp, I will preform the ceremony to make her an official deputy."

Both NightClan and MoonClan erupted into cheers, calling out 'Lunarmoon', 'Lunarmoon', in joy. It reminded Cometblaze that MoonClan was already under his psychotic sisters power, and he felt disgust fill him up.

Lowering his head and letting out a low hiss, he glared at his soon-to-be deputy sister, "How can someone with fox-dung for brains become a deputy? This is going far from stupidity and deep into pure madness."

"I know" Bleedingheart whispered next to him, surprising the SunClan warrior who looked at the old she-cat, who looked somewhat annoyed at his expression of surprise, "What? Did you think _every _NightClan cat was completely brainwashed? Lionclaw spoke to me, his allies spoke to the other medicine cats, Cometblaze," she said softly.

Leaning closer to him, she whispered so only he could hear, "All the Medicine Cats are on your side, Cometblaze. We know of the prophecy, we know of both of them," she explained and gave him a stern look, "We also expect you to win, what with being trained by three different cats; Blueflame, Lionclaw and Cherrydrop. Three of the best fighters in the clans."

Best fighters?

Cometblaze had not known that those three had been the three greatest fighters in the Clans. From the look that Bleedingheart was giving him, he had a feeling that it wasn't a coincident that all three were training him. He would have to ask Fleabite when they got back to the camp then, talking about this much already was risky.

Soon the Gathering had finished, and Cometblaze told his two friends to go on ahead. He had one last thing he had to take care of before leaving.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Songheart asked with concern as she looked at the leaves covering his face, worried that another cat from NightClan or MoonClan would attack him.

He gave her a smile, "They won't do anything to risk the peace of the Gathering any more then they already have," he assured her, though he wasn't certain that was true. Eventually Howlstone was able to get her to follow him, leaving Cometblaze behind.

When they were out of sight, he made his way to a familiar blue furred she-cat.

"Hello, Blueflame," he greeted and he received a small smile in return, she licked his shoulder in affection and he gave a sigh, knowing she wouldn't talk here, "I still love you, you know..." he mumbled.

She said nothing, to no surprise, and rested her muzzle on his forehead as she purred.

Cometblaze felt happy, and just let himself soak in the affection, smiling and purring softly, glad no one notice. At least he had thought no one had noticed.

The moment was soon ruined by his awful sister.

"Stop!" she shouted, glaring at them as she pushed her way between them.

Cometblaze gritted his teeth and glared at Lunarmoon, "What now, Ms. Goody Two-Shoes?" he demanded, what was her problem now?

"You cant' be mates!" his sister yelled, glaring at them, "You're from two different clans."

He knew she was right, they were from different clans. But neither had said they were going to be mates again though, still he felt like challenging her, "So?" he demanded, glaring at her.

It only seemed to serve to make the NightClan new deputy even more furious, apparently she didn't like people arguing with her, "You're from separate clans! It's against the warrior code!" Lunarmoon insisted with a tone of aggression in her voice.

_How sad is it that she's right about this? It _is _against the Warrior Code. _

It's extremely sad, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

_That's my boy._

"Oh, like how you and Phoenixblaze are against the warrior code?" Blueflame asked evenly, and Cometblaze was surprised she knew about the two. But then again, it wasn't that well hidden in the first place, so maybe he shouldn't be surprised.

Lunarmoon actually looked scandalized by what she had said, "How do you know?" she cried out.

"I know of everything that goes on in NightClan. I know of your romance with him, and I know of your being mates with Wolfpaw at the same time," Blueflame explained, her tail twitching a little in amusement at having cornered Lunarmoon liked this, "So how is that not against the Warrior Code?"

Cometblaze had to fight to keep his face from showing his amused smile. Oh so his 'perfect' sister wasn't so perfect after all. Having two mates at one time? Naughty girl, Lunarmoon, naughty. What would NightClan think if they found out?

Already he could see a malicious plan forming out.

"Because it's me!" Lunarmoon argued, and looked so haughty it made Cometblaze sick to his stomach, "StarClan approves of everything I do. My relationship with Phoenixblaze is blessed by the stars, yours is not," she argued with a triumphant smirk

_Oh what a load of fox dung and crow food!_

Is she seriously this delusional that she thinks that _StarClan _blessed her relationships? That is just pathetic.

When she was done 'bragging', she turned around and ran back to NightClan, Blueflame sighed and after a minute chased after her to follow her clan.

Cometblaze sighed and turned to rejoin his own clan who was leaving, going to stand beside Howlstone and Songheart.

"Are you okay, you look upset," Songheart asked softly.

He forced a weak smile, "I'm fine...just had to have some words with my...sad excuse for a sister," He said his smile turning into a scowl.

"Stay strong, Cometblaze," Howlstone said smiling softy, "Stay strong."


	13. Chapter 13

**Can I just say that these names sound weird in this story? They made sense in The Lunar Destiny but in The Blazing Comet they are weird. Dynamitepad? Cheesetail? Come on.**

**At least _SunClan _is going back to normality, what with Cometblaze being in the Clan. So their kits are normal named, (Can't say the same for NightClan...Grimkit. GRIMkit)**

* * *

Three moons had passed since that Gathering where he confronted Lunarmoon, since his first gathering as a SunClan warrior. Cometblaze had gone to only one other Gathering since then. His friendship to Howlstone and Songheart were still strong, as was his loyalty and love for his clan, SunClan. A lot had happened it seemed since that Gathering.

For example; DayClan had attacked NightClan.

Maybe if Cometblaze hadn't been in SunClan, perhaps if he was a rogue or maybe by some stroke of luck, be it good or bad, he was still a NightClan cat, he might have actually been worried for his former Clan. But in all honesty, he didn't really give a rat or two about that fight, if he was worried at all, it was for DayClan and how bad they got beaten.

Yes, everyone knew how the fight turned out; NightClan won.

Apart from the DayClan-NightClan fight, Cometblaze had confronted Fleabite about what Bleedingheart had meant by the Prophecy and the Medicine Cats knowing. In hindsight, it was pretty obvious what she had meant, and she had given him attitude about it when she had to explain to him.

_Cometblaze entered into the Medicine Cats den the morning after the Gathering. Fleabite and Spiritpaw were busy checking over their herbs, making sure that they had enough of them all. Neither noticed him for a long time until he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention._

_When she saw him, Fleabite narrowed her eyes, "What? You got a stomachache are something?" the old brown cat demanded, "Or do you want me to check on that cut on your face?" _

_The red warrior shook his head and she sighed, knowing why he was here, "Spiritpaw, I want you to finish organizing the herbs while I talk to our friend."_

_Spiritpaw nodded and went into the back of the den, Cometblaze had a feeling she knew about this but didn't say anything._

_Both Fleabite and Cometblaze sat down and the she-cat gave him a look urging him to talk._

_"Well what I'm here for is important," Cometblaze began slowly, making sure that each word was understood, "I wanted to know why you were called Fleabite, how you got that name."_

_There was a silence, and Spiritpaws laughter could be heard in the back of the den but her mentor looked unamused._

_"That is not what you came in here for, don't even try and say it is," she stated._

_Offering only a small grin in response, Cometblaze shrugged, "You never know, that could be what I'm here for," he offered, smiling wider but gave up when she just gave him an annoyed expression, "All right, all right, I came to talk about something that Bleedingheart told me at the Gathering."_

_"That's more like it."_

_"She said you guys, all the Medicine Cats, knew about the Prophecy that apparently involves me," he stated, "And that you were all on my side, what do you guys mean by that?"_

_But Fleabite just gave him another annoyed expression, "Are you really that mousebrained?" she demanded and the red warrior shrunk back in embarrassment. She groaned and shook her head, "All of the Medicine Cats got visited by StarClan. They told us about the Prophecy and we know what you have to do. That's why we support you."_

_"How do you know the Prophecy is about me?" Yes it was about him, but how did they know it was?_

_Fleabite looked more annoyed now, "Because Stoneclaw, the warrior who told me about it, said as clear as possible; 'A Red tom is the 'blazing comet' that will save the clans. He is named after said comet.' the only way he could have been any more obvious is if he just said 'Cometpaw'" she explained and glared at him, "You sure you don't share Lunarmoons brain?"_

_At that comment, he glared at her and his fur bristled._

Oooh...Burn!

_Shut up._

_Spiritpaw came up quickly to diffuse the situation before it got messy._

_"Stoneclaw told us, and a warrior from the other clans probably told their medicine cat's, about how you're going to save the clans from the destruction your sister will cause," she explained quickly, "We trust StarClan and such trust that you are our savior."_

_There was a silence before Fleabite sighed walking up to him, "You knew what was going on, you knew what anyone meant when they said they were on your side because of the Prophecy and that's not why you came in."_

_Cometblaze said nothing for a while, only glaring at the ground and finally he did speak, "I never asked to be some savior, I don't _want _to be your savior."_

_"We don't always get to choose our destiny," Fleabite answered, and went to get some herbs, "Come on, I want to check that injury Phoenixblaze gave you, make sure there isn't any infection settling in."_

His cut was gone now, it left a light scar across his muzzle but apart from that, there wasn't any serious injuries. In fact, Songheart said it made him look cooler, more experienced and more attractive.

Cometblaze smiled to himself softly, he didn't want to be a savior, but he would save SunClan without hesitation. SunClan was his home, the only home to have ever loved him and shown him care and loyalty. Sure he still missed some of the cats in NightClan, mainly Echopaw, Blueflame and Frostwing. Cometblaze wondered if they missed him too.

"Cometblaze! Cometblaze!"

The red tom looked down to see Amazonpaw running up, her brother and sister behind her. She came to a stop in front of the tom and smiled widely, "What are we doing today, Cometblaze?" she asked, excitement in her eyes.

Cometblaze smiled at his apprentice, "Well, I can find Howlstone and Foxclaw and see if all six of us can do some battle training," he offered with a small smile. The three apprentices cheered and Craigspaw and Angiespaw ran off to find their mentors.

His own young apprentice was bouncing with excitement at the idea of being able to kick her brothers flanks in battle. She was the best fighter out of the three, there wasn't any doubt about that. It filled Cometblaze with pride knowing that his apprentice was such an amazing fighter, she would become an amazing warrior.

She just needed to get better at hunting

Amazonpaw didn't have the hang of hunting yet, she couldn't stay calm and always ended up alerting the prey before she pounced. But Cometblaze was certain she would get better with time.

"Whats this about all three of us doing battle training?" Howlstone asked walking up, Craigspaw right behind him. Foxclaw also walked up with Angiespaw.

Out of the nursery tumbled out a few kits.

"Are you guys going to train?" Sootkit asked with a wide smile as he stared up at the six, his brother, Ashkit was on top of him, sharing the look of awe and excitement.

"Can we go to?" Ashkit begged.

Before anyone could answer, their mother, Dynamitepad, stepped out of the Nursery and gently nudged Ashkit off of his brother, "No, you can't go out with the apprentices and warriors," she said gently, "Not yet, besides you have a bigger job to do."

"What is it?" Both gray toms asked with excitement.

Cometblaze smiled and decided to answer for Dynamitepad, "You have to protect the nursery and Bluetalons kits," he told them, keeping his tone serious so they would believe it was an actual mission, "We can't let any invaders who slip past the guards get into the nursery after all."

With the usual excitement and belief in his words, the two brothers yelled out a word of agreement before racing into the den to 'protect' Reedkit and Hawkkit.

"You have a way with kits, Cometblaze," Dynamitepad said with an amused smile, and the red tom felt his fur warm up with embarrassment, "Nothing to be ashamed of, besides from what I've seen, it seems like you would make an excellent father one of these days."

Cometblaze stepped back slightly, "Yeah, I don't think I would actually," he admitted with an awkward smile, "I'm not really 'parent material', you know what I mean?"

She smiled, "No," she said shaking her head, "Because I still think you're wrong, but you best be going, it seems your group is getting impatient," Dynamitepad said.

Turning around, Cometblaze found that she was right. Though they were still smiling and looking amused, the apprentices looked annoyed and far past impatient. It was a funny sight actually, but the red tom bid his goodbye and rejoined his group.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, we have a new poll up; who out of the she-cats that Cometblaze seems closest with would you like him with (Blueflame (his sort of, was never official, ex-mate), Echopaw (His first friend and best friend when he was in NightClan) or Songheart (one of his best friends)). This isn't going to mean that whoever gets the most votes he's going to be with. We just want to know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Amazonpaw!" Cometblaze hissed as he crept towards the NightClan boarder, anger and annoyance for his apprentice coursing through his body. She had crossed the NightClan boarder chasing after a rabbit, despite him telling her to stop.

_You should have been faster than her._

She was past the boarder by the time I got over here.

_Then go after her._

I can't cross the boarder! Are you insane?!

_I'm sure NightClan won't care if you're just trying to retrieve your apprentice._

It's _NightClan_ are you freaking dumb or something?

_Only if you're dumb._

Cometblaze growled to himself, arguing like this in his head wasn't going to change anything, and he needed to get his apprentice out of there before she got caught by a patrol or worse...by Lunarmoon.

He could only imagine what the deranged she-cat would do if she found Amazonpaw.

_Probably indoctrinate her or something._

I won't let her even _touch _Amazonpaw!

_Someone's possessive._

Protective, it's protective.

Taking a deep breath, Cometblaze crossed the boarder back into NightClan, back into his old territory, and began following Amazonpaws scent trail. Thanking that he still knew the Clans territory.

"When I find her, I'm going to kill her," he decided, though he wasn't going to kill her. Punish her yes, kill her no.

But as he ran through the forest, he couldn't find the young apprentice, and Cometblaze found himself growing increasingly more and more frustrated by this.

_where could she have gone?_

If I knew I wouldn't be struggling to find her!

_Snappy much._

Shut. Up.

Letting out a hiss of anger, Cometblaze slowed his run down to a walk. He was already deeper into Nightclan territory then he would like to, but he had followed Amazonpaws scent so hopefully he should be near her by now.

A loud cry and hiss caught his attention, and he knew he had found his apprentice, and probably someone else too.

Following the sound, he found Amazonpaw pinned to the ground by a familiar black and white cat.

"Stop!" he yelled running up, and knocking her off of his apprentice and glared at her, "She's my apprentice,"

Echopaw stared at him in surprise and she seemed to relax, "Cometblaze!" she cried out in delight, before it turned to suspicion, "What are you doing in NightClan territory?" she demanded.

"It's my fault!" Amazonpaw apologized as she hid behind the red tom, "I was chasing a rabbit, I didn't know I had crossed the boarder while I was hunting it. I'm so sorry!"

Echopaw just sighed, "It's okay," she decided after a while and gave Cometblaze a concerned look, "You should...no you _need_ to get back to SunClan territory," she told him quickly, her voice going quiet and worried.

Cometblaze blinked, "I know that," he said.

"Then go!" She hissed and looked at him with scared eyes, "If you get found and get in trouble...I just don't want to see you in trouble."

With that, Cometblaze and Amazonpaw ran as they knew what she had meant. Cometblazes bad reputation with NightClan put both cats at risk, and they would only be safe when they were in SunClan territory again. So they ran as fast as they could, and were quickly back in their own territory.

But they continued to run until they were far from the boarder. Only then did they stop to catch their breath.

Glaring at his apprentice, Cometblaze found his anger subside at the scared look on her face, "It's okay," he whispered to her gently, "I'll let it slide, this one time."

Amazonpaw nodded and gave him a grateful smile, they walked in silence. But after a while, she spoke and gave him a sly smirk, "So who was she?" Amazonpaw asked, earning a confused look from Cometblaze," The NightClan cat, who was she?"

"Oh," Cometblaze said and shrugged, "That was Echopaw...or rather she's probably a warrior by now, I mean she had been an apprentice longer then I was," he said more to himself.

His apprentice just laughed, "I think she _likes _you," she teased and Cometblaze felt his face start to warm up a little, "So I guess that means Songheart has some competition."

Now Cometblaze choked on air a little, his face felt too warm, "Songheart? What...competition?"

"I'm certain she likes you," Amazonpaw said with a mischievous smile.

The idea of all these she-cats liking him, it made Cometblazes head spin. He didn't like that idea, it was to embarrassing and scary.

_Wow, you're terrified of girls liking you. Lionclaw will be so proud._

Lionclaw probably already knew he was scared of the idea, and was most likely going to be laughing at him when they next met. It was annoying and exhausting but even as a warrior, even as a mentor, Cometblaze was still being trained by Lionclaw.

They had actually brought in more cats to help him train, and Cometblaze had a feeling they were overdoing it now.

The two of them entered into SunClans camp, and since it was only Sunhigh, Cometblaze just told Amazonpaw to check Toadheart for ticks after eating and then she could do whatever she wanted so long as she stayed inside of the camp.

He was not going to go run around another clans territory just to find her again.

Cometblaze smiled as she ran off to join her siblings while he himself went to sit with his two friends who were basking in the sun. Howlstone and Songheart smiled when they saw him approaching.

"Hey, Cometblaze, how was your hunting expedition?" Howlstone asked as Cometblaze laid down beside him.

The red tom shook his head, "Horrible, she chased a rabbit into NightClan territory and I had to find her and get her out of there," He said and explained to the two what had happened. When he had finished the story, both warriors were laughing at his little adventure.

"You ended up getting the most energetic one out of that litter, Cometblaze," Howlstone pointed out between laughter.

Cometblaze shook his head, "I know," he admitted and gave a sigh, "She's a great apprentice, I just need to find a way for her to control her energy."

"Try making her do more calm things," Songheart offered, "Like, have her help Spiritpaw when she's out collecting herbs, focus more on helping the elders. Just have her do less exciting things more often."

The red warrior nodded, "Sort of just balance it out?"

"Yeah."

The two toms smiled at her, "That's a brilliant idea, Songheart!" Howlstone said grinning and butted heads against her, "Man, what would we do without you brain to keep us on track?"

"Probably get yourselves killed?" she offered with a chuckle.

Giving an amused smile, Cometblaze shook his head, "Hey, I'm pretty sure I'm just as smart as you are, Songheart," he defended himself, "Though, Howlstone is definitely the least smart of us three," He joked and the three just started laughing.

When they calmed down, they were still smiling.

"Thanks for the advice though," Cometblaze said ducking his head and grinning, "I think I'll try that tomorrow."

His two friends nodded at him, offering him a 'good luck.'

* * *

**You guys are going to hate the next chapter, FYI.**

**Also, we might not update during the weekend; I'll be out of town and M.C's harddrive crashed so he can't upload anything. He'll still be able to respond to messages thanks to his Ipod.**

**I MIGHT be able to post a chapter though, depending on how much free time I have.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, we're almost caught up with The Lunar Destiny, just a few more chapters. If we continue or not, we're not certain. **

**Also, We (meaning I,) drew some pictures of the cats (and a Human Cometblaze). So check out my Deviantart account (Previously the DA for both of us but then M.C just up and decided 'nope, i'm done with DA. It's all yours Spades') **

**Anyways a new chapter, as we warned last chapter, you guys aren't going to like this one.**

* * *

It was another normal day at SunClan, Cometblaze was lounging in the clearing, letting the sun warm his fur after a long training session with Amazonpaw, and an even longer and harder session last night with Lionclaw. To put it simply; Cometblaze was just exhausted.

But he brushed his exhaustion off as Amazonpaw sat down next to him and began talking to him about some of the ideas she had.

That was just normal for her; Amazonpaw was always coming up with these weird and interesting ideas, always to help the clan in the long run despite how farfetched they were some of the times.

She was the innovator and he had to give her credit where credit was due.

Currently, Amazonpaw was telling him of this idea she had that could help protect the Clan's camp from invaders, and the red tom had to admit it was a pretty good idea. If not just a little outlandish, but it was still a good idea.

"We can dig holes around the boarder, cover them up so when another Clan comes in they'll trip in the hole and break a paw!" she said with excitement.

Cometblaze smiled at her in amusement, "And how will we dig these holes without a patrol spotting us? It'll take a long while in the first place after all," he pointed out watching as realization flashed through her eyes, he laughed and butted his head against her, "Maybe you're next idea will be better," he offered with a smile.

She nodded, excited already about the prospect of amazing the clan with her ideas.

Soon, she was launched into another excitement filled explanation of another idea, and then another. Cometblaze just listened with a smile on his face, resting his head down on his paws and watched his apprentice and glancing around the Camp.

It was peaceful as usual; Cherrydrop was talking with Jupiterstar by the leaders den. Spiritpaw was giving one of the cats something for a stomachache, Fleabite overseeing her actions. Warriors were eating or sharing tongues. At the corner of the camp, he could see Howlstone and Songheart together, smiling and talking to each other.

Watching his two friends together, Cometblaze couldn't help but think they looked cute together.

But the red tom couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, seriously wrong about this day, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Everything seemed to be normal.

He was pulled out of his thought when a paw jabbed into his side.

"Cometblaze!" Amazonpaw complained frowning at him with a fake hurt expression, "Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

The red tom laughed and rolled onto his side to look up at her, "Yes, I'm listening," he assured her with a smile and continued to stay in his relaxed position, "So please, continue. I want to hear more," he urged her to go on.

Amazonpaws eye lit up with joy and jumped back into the idea she had been talking about before making sure he was still listening to her. The white she-cat was just so happy to be able to share these ideas and Cometblaze was glad he was able to make his apprentice happy.

But she fell silent when cries of alarm shot through the camp.

"_Cometblaze_!"

Both mentor and apprentice turned to look in shock at the dark purple almost black she-cat who had jumped onto the spot where Jupiterstar made announcements.

_How dare she be up there? She isn't a leader, nor is she SunClan! What is she even doing in our camp?!_

Cometblaze ignored the voice and his mouth feel open as he struggled to say something, anything but no sound came out. His body was sending out alarm bells and tensed, around him cats murmered and yowled in anger at Lunarmoons appearance.

"Cometblaze? Who's that amazing cat?" Amazonpaw asked.

The warrior snapped out of his surprise to fix his apprentice with an angry look and shocked at what she had said, "She isn't awesome! She's a stupid, arrogant idiot!" he hissed at her, but her smirk she had on her face was enough to have him realize she had been sarcastic when she called his sister 'awesome'.

But he didn't get a chance to say or do anything before Lunarmoon tackled him to the ground, shouting about him being a 'meanie', seriously. What was she, a kit?

He felt claws digging into his shoulders as Lunarmoon kept him pinned to the ground, and saw Howlstone charging forward to help him. But Cometblaze shook his head at his friend, silently telling him not to interfere with this fight.

Cometblaze had to beat her on his own.

He had to kill her.

The gray tom came to a stop, giving him a worried expression but did not move to help him, reluctant as he was.

"You're going to pay for what you did, Cometblaze!" Lunarmoon screeched as she dug her claws deeper into him, and the red tom had to fight back letting out a sound of pain.

Instead, he used his larger size, and the fact that he was stronger than her, to knock her off of himself. When she landed on the ground behind him, he pushed his weight to his front paws before landing a hard kick to her with his hind paws. A trick that Lionclaw had taught him.

Lunarmoon was knocked back but just glared at him when she recovered, her intent was obvious. She wanted him dead.

Glancing around, Cometblaze saw the entire clan was watching them, each cat ready to jump in to help Cometblaze, but holding back. They knew he wanted to do this on his own, and they were respecting his wishes, despite not wanting to.

_We can't fight her. _

What? _You're _saying we can't fight her?

_We're going to kill her, don't get me wrong. But we can't fight her in camp. It's too confined with the entire clan circling us._

You're right.

Taking a deep breath, Cometblaze began running. Not towards Lunarmoon but instead towards the camp entrance, surprising her and the clan. When his sister realized what he had done, she was soon chasing after him, just as expected.

Cometblaze continued running, making sure that he stayed within her sight. He needed her to follow him if they were going to finish this fight.

When they had reached the cliff at the end of SunClans territory, he slowed down before stopping completely. Turning around, the red tom glared at the NightClan she-cat with such ferocity and anger in his red eyes that had never been seen before. His claws dug into the ground in anticipation for the fight before them.

A part of the SunClan warrior felt awful, felt guilty, for what he was going to have to do. A part of him still saw her as his sister. But he blocked that part, he had to ignore it and he had to kill her. Cometblaze couldn't let anything distract him, couldn't let anything get in his way.

Lunarmoon stopped and stood at the edge of the trees, and both siblings were panting for breath.

"What's the matter, Lunatic?" Cometblaze asked, mocking her with a sass and anger he kept bottled up until now, "too scared to fight me now that I've stopped?"

She glared at him, "I'm being nice and letting you catch you're breath," she said.

_Bullshit, we can see through her lies._

She's actually nervous now isn't she.

_And pissed. Be careful I don't want us to get killed._

Neither do I.

Cometblaze smirked and sneered at her, "Good thing it's my breath and not yours," he commented, shrugging slightly, looking arrogant now, "Your breath smells like crowfood, is that what you've been eating?" he asked her.

The look on Lunarmoons face, the look that showed she was highly offended by what he had said, it felt so satisfying, "Take that back!" she demanded.

He sneered at her as he answered her demand, "never."

The NightClan deputy let out a furious screech before tackling him. The two rolled on the ground as fur was ripped and claws dug into each other in a tangled and fighting heap. She bit hard into his shoulder and he racked his claws against her, ripping an ear.

They only let go of each other when they realized how close they were to the ledge.

Now standing, facing each other, Lunarmoon scowled at him, "This is your one chance to ask for redemption!" she warned.

Redemption, for what? He had done nothing wrong, she was the one who should be asking for redemption! Even if he should be asking for it, she doesn't have the right to tell him that!

Baring his fangs at her, his red eyes seemed to glow, "For what?" he demanded, his whole body shaking in anger, "I don't need redemption!"

"You betrayed StarClan by betraying me!"

What a load of foxdung! Her comment only filled him with more anger, Cometblaze felt as though she were mocking StarClan by her belief that she was as great if not greater than their ancestors! Maybe she had her own 'StarClan' that she compared herself too!

"You know what," he snarled, before he could stop himself, "Forget StarClan! I'm sick and tired of them!" _Sick and tired of how they gave you the powers and prophecy that made you so twisted and psychotic,_ "I just want you to go and drop dead already!" _So all this madness can just end. _

Lunarmoon looked rightfully hurt by his comment and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry than," she said softly and her green eyes began glowing.

He remembered what happened last time her eyes glowed, and a smirk formed on his face, "What are you going to do, heal me?" he asked, _Hopefully that's the only power she has still, _"Oh this is just pathetic!" he cried out and began laughing, dropping the front half of his body onto the ground.

Oh StarClan, this wasn't happening. This _wasn't _happening, not now, not ever!

But all the stress and anger that had been bottled up in his life, trying to break free (Though some had been relieved by his time in SunClan) had finally reached its breaking point. The bottle he held all of it up inside of him had finally broke open.

Cometblaze was having a mental breakdown. Right in the middle of a battle.

_Stop laughing, stop_ laughing!

But he couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard he tried. He just continued to cackle, his mind was now processing everything as funny, everything was suddenly hilarious to him; how pathetic his life had been, his sister, this stupid prophecy. It was just comedy gold and he hated it!

Through the tears that had formed as he laughed, he could see his sister open her mouth to take a deep breath, and the unbroken part of his mind was screaming at him to get a hold of himself. To get out of the way, she was going to do something, something bad.

But the rest of his mind and body ignored that.

"Fus Ro Dah!" Lunarmoon shouted and Cometblaze felt a powerful blast of energy hit him, to _push _him.

Suddenly, the red tom found himself falling, the attack had knocked him off the cliff and he was _falling__._

His eyes were wide in horror.

They say that when you're about to die, everything flashes before your eyes, you're entire life and all of your choice, everything goes by so fast. But Cometblaze found that the fall was slow, painfully slow.

Up at the cliffs edge, he could spot his sister looking down at him, getting smaller and smaller as he fell.

_So this is it._

Yeah...

_We had a good run, we're what...15 moons old? That's time to have a decent life._

Still it's too short.

_Always pessimistic, huh? I'm trying to be positive._

We're going to die. We're going to die and Lunarmoon is going to live. You know what that means?

_We failed..._

We failed Lionclaw and StarClan, we failed SunClan, NightClan, MoonClan and DayClan. We failed everyone by losing to Lunarmoon.

_Lionclaw is going to by angry._

I know.

_It was...It was nice going through this life with you._

We're the same person, but for what it's worth...it was nice having you around for the ride.

He was nearing the bottom, but it was still too slow, far to slow for Cometblaze. Cold terror rushed through his body like a savage river.

I don't want to die.

That one thought rang through his head, softer then louder. The voice in his head echoed his own thoughts.

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die! We don't want to_ die!

They both screeched inside of him. But it was too late, they...he could do nothing to change what was going to happen, what was inevitable now. He was going to die.

When Cometblaze hit the ground, he knew he was going to feel pain. His body collided to the ground and his bones broke and shattered, some piercing through his body and forming an open fracture. The tom knew it would hurt, but he hadn't expected pure agony.

But he wasn't able to say anything, opening his mouth, he could only make a gargling sound as blood came out, joining the pool of red forming around him already.

The world was slowly turning to black before it disappeared completely.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wrote this chapter during the 3 hour drive to *censored town name*. So I typed it up and am going to give it to you guys now. But I'm having a good time over here, am starving and neither my mom or I know where to go to eat. **

**It's short so sorry bout that.**

* * *

Cometblaze looked down at the ground. At his feet was a limp, red furred body in a pool of blood. _His _limp red furred body in a pool of blood. He was looking at his own body, and it just cemented one single fact; he was dead.

The red tom gritted his teeth at the sight. His body was lying in an awkward angle, bones jutted out, and his eyes had gone dull.

"I wonder….will SunClan know I'm dead before the day is out?" he whispered to himself.

"They'll know."

He jumped and turned around to see whoever had approached and saw him. But instead of seeing a warrior ready for battle, he saw a small greenish furred kit.

Cometblaze frowned and relaxed, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Grimkit," the young boy said smiling, "You're nephew."

That surprised him, "Nephew? You mean Lunarmoon had kits?" he asked and shook his head, "I'm just shocked, she would be a horrible mother."

"I know," Grimkit agreed, "I'm dead, that's enough proof."

"I'm sorry about that."

The kit shook his head though, "It's not your fault, Cometblaze," he assured his uncle, "My mother may have unjustly blamed you for my death, but you had nothing to do with it."

Cometblaze smiled softly at the kit in thanks.

But Grimkit turned around and began walking away, stopping when he was a little ways ahead of the red tom, "Follow me," he instructed and smiled, "It's our job to guide newly deceased cats to StarClan, and they prefer using cats related to or close to them for it. So you have me, Uncle."

The red tom grinned slightly and took off to follow his nephew. Surprised by how smart the young kit was, but he was from StarClan so why wouldn't he be smart and wise?

At least Grimkit wasn't like his mother.

Soon, the two had reached the familiar forest that Cometblaze had trained for moons with Lionclaw.

The large golden brown tom was waiting for him, a sad and disappointed smile on his face, "Welcome, Cometblaze," he said and nodded to the kit, "Thank you for bringing him here, Grimkit."

The greenish colored kit was smiling brighter now, "Can I go back to Regai papa now?" Who was Regai?

Lionclaw nodded and the kit ran off, soon vanishing from sight completely. When he had left, several more StarClan cats appeared and surrounded him, all sharing the same sad and disappointed smiles as Lionclaw.

"You did your best," the golden tabby tom tried to appease as he walked up, "We failed in preparing you."

Cometblaze shook his head, "No, you guys didn't fail, I did…"

Before the warrior could argue, a large red-orange tom walked towards him, pressing his muzzle to Cometblazes head in a calming action, "You did your best, Cometblaze. No one can fault you for losing when you had tried and had fought your hardest."

"Who are you?" Cometblaze asked, not recognizing the tom. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to ask but he wanted to stop talking about the fight now, and he wanted to know who these cats were. Natural born curiosity perhaps. Perhaps it was also because the tom looked so familiar.

He just smiled at Cometblaze, seemingly pleased with the question, "I'm Eaglestar," he said, introducing himself, and his smile turned to one of pride, "I'm your father's father, Cometblaze. I'm your grandfather."

Cometblaze stared up at him in awe, his father was a Clan leader? It was a lot to take in and he tried to remember anything he had heard about Eaglestar, how he had died or what kind of leader he had been. He _had _heard of that name before….but remembering where had him feel shock course through his body.

"You're…you're a SunClan leader," he said, just barely above a whisper.

Eaglestar nodded, "Yes, I was," he said and smiled again, "You are intelligent, Emberclaw didn't like to talk about me that much. It was heartbreaking for her when I died in battle with MoonClan years ago."

The red tom knew who Emberclaw was, she had been an elder who died before he joined SunClan, and he remembered the warriors in NightClan mentioning her one time as a kit. She had been reknowned for having a tongue sharper than her claws.

"Emberclaw was your mate? She's my….my…grandmother?" it felt odd saying this, but it felt oddly right at the same time. This meant that he had SunClan blood in him, and it felt nice, knowing that even by blood he belonged to SunClan.

His grandfather nodded, "Now, let's see if you can figure out who your father is," he said in amusement.

Cometblaze thought about this, trying to remember anything about Emberclaw. This brought him to thinking of stories that Toadheart told when he was an apprentice and checking him for fleas. Emberclaw had been a popular warrior and she had been...she was Cometblazes' former mentors mother. So, Cherrydrop was his father?

But that had meant that his mother, Frostwing had broken the Warrior Code.

That idea alone made him feel betrayal.

But it also brought him more questions; were Frostwing and Cherrydrop still in love? Did they split up for the sake of their clans or their kids? Was his SunClan blood the reason why SunClan accepted him in the first place?

Why hadn't his mother told him that he and Lunarmoon were half SunClan?

More importantly, why hadn't Cherrydrop told him that he was his father when he joined SunClan? He had to have known that Cometblaze was his son, right? Or did Frostwing never tell the SunClan deputy about him being a father.

"You're over thinking it, aren't you?" Lionclaw asked in amusement, making Cometblaze jump and look at him, but the tom just smiled, "You're father knew who you were. That's why he helped convince Jupiterstar to let you join."

Cometblaze faltered for a second, "But...does the entire clan know I'm his son?"

"Only the senior warriors and clan leader."

The red tom felt his shoulders sag slightly, "I...I don't know how to feel about all of this," he admitted softly and looked up at them with a half hearted smile, "But I got a lot of time to figure out how I feel about it, don't I?"

"Actually," Eaglestar injected with an amused smile, "You'll be surprised."

* * *

**So, next chapter or the one after that will be where he and Lunarmoon fight for the last time. Probably the one after that. But hey, you get a family reunion in StarClan, his father is finally revealed (Both mother and father are white furred, how in StarClan did he end up red and his sister dark purple almost black?) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter will be where we reach where The Lunar Destiny ends. Meaning that after next chapter, we'll be able to start working on the sequel to The Lunar Destiny.**

**Now stop reading this and read the fucking story.**

* * *

Cometblaze didn't know how much time had passed since he had died, he wasn't allowed to look onto the world of the living and the others had kept him into hiding. They were scared that if a StarClan cat who was loyal to Lunarmoon saw him, it was going to cause chaos and they didn't need that right now. So Cometblaze was forced to stay in the edge of Starclan, in a darker area.

It was lonely.

But Lionclaw and Eaglestar would tell him repeatedly that things would change soon, very soon.

He wished they would elaborate on that.

Currently, Cometblaze was curled up under a bush, trying to pass some time and failing, there wasn't much to do in StarClan when he didn't get to be with others that often.

But Lionclaw approached him, a wide smile on his face as his grandfather, Eaglestar walked behind him, Cometblaze knew something good had happened, and was eager to know what it was. So he quickly got out from under the bush and stood in front of the two.

"What happened?" he asked eagerly.

Lionclaw smiled at him, "Well, Echopaw and Blueflame are doing their best to try and avenge you, that's what's going on in the world of the living," he said and Cometblaze felt pride. He knew that the two she-cats had taken refuge in SunClan after leaving NightClan, and SunClan was also supporting them, having nothing but anger and hatred at his sister for killing him.

But he knew that wasn't all that Lionclaw had to say.

"Also, we were able to make an agreement with someone powerful," he said and his smile turned into a false one, it was obvious that whoever this person was, Lionclaw didn't like him at all.

Cometblaze just tilted his head in confusion, but Lionclaw shook his head and began walking, "Follow me," he instructed and Cometblaze did as told.

They walked through the forest, and the red tom noted how it was getting progressively darker. No longer were there starry footprints behind them, no longer did it have the glistening mist. Everything had suddenly turned more ominous and intimidating.

There was no way that this was still a part of StarClan, there just wasn't any way.

But he knew this wasn't the Living World either.

His StarClan mentor didn't offer any explanation, but Cometblaze was able to figure it out on his own eventually.

The forest was dark, there were no stars. He had heard about this place from some of the StarClan cats that were on his side. It was a place he had never, ever, wanted to visit.

This was The Place of No Stars, the Dark Forest. Where cats who committed crimes and broke the Warrior Code went.

"Why are we here?" he asked quietly.

Lionclaw didn't even look back at him as they walked, "It's the only way to reach him," he said, and Cometblaze felt fear prick into his heart. Were they going to confront a Dark Forest cat? Was that who Lionclaw had allied himself with?

But the large tom stopped and gave Cometblaze a sad smile, "You have to go on from here," he instructed and gestured to the trees, "Just keep going forward, don't stop for anything or anyone."

"But...why aren't you coming?" Cometblaze asked.

"I can't come, he won't meet with me. He wants to meet you alone."

The red tom shifted and stared at his friend with fear in his eyes, "Why?"

But Lionclaw shook his head, "I wish I knew, Cometblaze. Just keep on going forward," with that he turned around and began walking away, leaving Cometblaze alone in the Place of No Stars with only his fear to keep him company.

Taking a deep breath, Cometblaze began walking, doing as told.

He saw no one, heard nothing, and felt more and more fear. He was alone, he _hated _being alone.

But soon the forest began thinning out, he figured he must have been reaching the end of it. Looking down, Cometblaze found that the grass was turning pale gray and shorter. It felt weird, and it didn't look like grass at all.

He continued walking and he began seeing strange flat walls form between trees. Looking up, he saw the sky was turning white as he walked, and soon it looked nothing like a forest anymore. Instead it looked like what Eaglestar said twoleg dens sometimes looked like.

Was he in a Twolegs den?

Looking around, he felt terror when he saw that there were in fact twolegs all around him. Some were in those strange inlets, and there were a few by some container full of water. They laughed and talked and paid little head to him.

Then he noticed something about them that he hadn't seen in Twolegs before, some of them had tails. Some of them had ears on top of their heads like cats. They each had something about them that Twolegs normally didn't have.

"Cometblaze."

The cat jumped at hearing his name and looked up to see a twoleg with blue fur on his head wearing a long white waistcoat, though Cometblaze didn't know that was what it was called. His eyes were an acidic green and the pupils were thin vertical lines.

He smiled down at the cat and knelt down so he didn't tower over Cometblaze so much, "Hi!" he said drawing out the 'i', "I'm Regai, Mr. Naveroks assistant," he said with a pleasant and cheerful smile that seemed sort of fake to Cometblaze. He continued talking though, "I see you're here for your appointment."

"A...appointment?" Cometblaze asked slowly, how was it that this guy could understand him, and how was it that he could understand him? He had never heard of a twoleg being able to speak cat before.

Regai nodded and pointed to a large door, "Just go through that door, it's opened slightly so you can squeeze in through that," he instructed still smiling, "Mr. Naverok is waiting for you in there."

The red tom nodded slightly, "Um...thank you?" he asked.

"Just don't piss off the boss or I'll skin you alive and feed you to my hound," Regai warned, his voice suddenly going harsh, and Cometblaze took off running in fear of the sudden change and vicious tone Regai had taken.

Slipping in through the door he found himself staring at the desk where a black haired two leg.

Naverok gave him a once over before smirking.

"I have to say, you look more competent than your lunatic sister," he said finally.

Cometblaze frowned and took a step back, "You know my sister?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naverok said flipping through some papers, "she died and I had to bring her back to life. Every, single, time."

Anger coursed through his body, "She continued to come back to life because of you?" he demanded in an angry hiss, glaring at the twoleg before him.

Naverok stood up and laughed, opening the shades to the window and revealing to Cometblaze the hell that they were in, "It's not like I had any choice," he said glaring at the cat, "I wanted to send her to the Fields of Suffering, but StarClan made it so I had to resurrect her. I honestly hate that idiot."

"You and me both."

The demon nodded, "Yeah I heard," he said flipping through some more papers, "She killed you just a few moons ago."

Had that much time really passed?

Naverok began scribbling on a paper, "I'm going to send you back," he said, sending happiness towards the tom but smirked, "I'm also evening the playing field," he added with a malicious smile.

"What do you mean?"

Getting up from his desk, Naverok picked the tom up by the back of his neck, "You'll see," He said and Cometblaze dissolved, disappearing completely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter that follows The Lunar Destiny. Any chapters after this will be along the timeline of TLD's sequel, _Ebony Stone; A tale of Two Kittens. _Which we'll be posting after posting this chapter.**

**A decent title for a troll story ironic now that I think about it.**

**Anyways, so anyone who's read The Lunar Destiny knows what happens in this chapter. But for those who haven't, we wont post what happens because of spoilers.**

**We apologize for if this seems rushed. **

* * *

Cometblaze was woken by someone prodding him in the side, slowly he opened his eyes to find a large greenish colored tom looking down at him, a wide somewhat deranged smile on his face and excitement in his eyes.

"Uncle!" the tom cried out in joy, "You're awake!"

The red tom shook his head and blinked, "Uncle...?" he asked as he watched the tom jump up and down, he seemed to be the same age as him, how could he be this cats uncle? But when he looked more closely, his eyes widened, "Grimkit?"

His nephew stopped and gave him a wide smile, "That's me," he said proudly before sitting down, "Regai took me in from StarClan to train me. When they resurrected you, he sent me down to help, though technically you're the only one of us who's actually alive."

Cometblaze didn't understand what he meant by him being the only one who was alive, but chose not to question it. His head was killing him at the moment.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around, the territory looked vaguely familiar.

Grimkit, oh StarClan it felt odd calling a fullgrown cat a 'kit', but that was his name as far as Cometblaze knew, smiled at him and stood back up, "We're just outside of Clan territory," he said and jerked his head to the side, "Right outside of SunClans territory to be precise."

"SunClan?" Cometblaze asked and when his nephew nodded, he tried to push himself up to stand, "Well lets go pay my old clan a visit," he said and let out a cry of pain before falling back to the ground. He then looked down at himself and wanted to cry out at his appearance.

His body was terrifyingly thin, as though he had been starved all his life, his ribs were visible. His body had no strength in him to move, let alone even stand.

Grimkit gave him a sympathetic look before walking over, "Regai said your body may react this way. A resurrection with full health usually only occurs when the cat is reborn or resurrected shortly after death," he explained softly to the red tom, "You were dead for a few moons, so your body wont have any strength in it for a while."

"This has to be a cruel joke," Cometblaze growled though he knew in his heart it wasn't.

Grimkit smiled softly and quickly brought his uncle onto his back, amazing the red tom by how strong he was. Or perhaps the ease with which Grimkit carried him was because Cometblaze was too light. Either way, he was grateful the greenish tom was carrying him to SunClan, but the idea of his former clan seeing him in such a frail and sickening state, it terrified him.

"They'll be more happy to see you then scared of your appearance," Grimkit assured him, as though he had read his mind.

Cometblaze shuddered on top of him, "Are you sure?" he asked.

His nephew nodded his head with certainty, "They loved you, Cometblaze, there's nothing you can do that can change that. You were loyal, smart, and kind, if not a bit of a grouch at times."

The red tom ducked his head in embarrassment and watched the territory around them as he was carried into SunClan territory, getting closer and closer to the camp. The closer they got, the more nervous he got.

Was Grimkit right, that they would accept him back so easily? He found it hard to believe that they would do that, why should they after all?

But he could confront Cherrydrop about his parentage, ask him if he knew about it.

Cometblaze shook his head, he was overthinking things as usual. It was a bad habit and he really needed to stop doing that.

"We're here," Grimkit said as they stopped in front of the camps entrance, "You ready?" He asked and Cometblaze just nodded, he had to confront them sooner or later. Might as well do it now. So Grimkit entered the camp and Cometblaze watched as the entire clan became tense at seeing two strangers enter their clan.

Foxclaw and Sapphiretail blocked Grimkits path as they had been guarding the camp, "Stop," the russet colored tom demanded, glaring at them, "Who in StarClan are you and why are you in our camp?" he added as the cats around them prepared to pounce.

But Grimkit just started laughing, confusing the clan, "What? Don't tell me you don't recognize Cometblaze," he said gesturing to the red tom on his back.

There was silence and then alarmed gasps as they did in fact recognize him, and were horrified by his state.

"Don't just stand there, get him in my den, now!" Fleabite ordered and snapped at the other cats to get out of the way. Grimkit did as told and walked to her den and Cometblaze looked at the crowd, his eyes meeting with Blueflames and then Echopaws, seeing their surprise and a mix of other emotions in their gazes.

But soon he was in the den and Grimkit was sliding him into a nest.

"How are you...how is this even possible?" Fleabite asked as she began mixing berries.

Cometblaze offered her a weak smile, "StarClan is friends with a guy up there who's capable of resurrecting cats," was all he said as an answer and then nodded at Grimkit, "Thank you, Grimkit, for bringing me here," he said softly.

The SunClan medicine cat laughed a bit, "Grim_kit_?" she asked giving him an amused look as she pushed the berries she mixed towards Cometblaze for him to eat, "Aren't you a little to old to be a kit?"

As the red tom ate the berries, his nephew gave the she-cat a smirk, "I died as a kit, raised by a friend of the guy who resurrected uncle Cometblaze," he explained sitting down, "They don't have warrior ceremonies or apprentice ceremonies where I was at when I died, so the name Grimkit was permanent."

Fleabite nodded and looked at Cometblaze who had fallen asleep from the effects of the berries, "Thank you for bringing him here, Grimkit," she said quietly.

"It's no problem. You can thank me by letting me stay in the camp."

"Consider it done," Jupiterstar said as he walked into the den, and looked at Cometblaze and then at Grimkit, "I would like you to come with me, there is much that I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

When Cometblaze opened his eyes, he found a large white tom sitting beside him, a mouse was then dropped down next to his head.

"Cherrydrop?" the red tom asked groggily, wondering if his eyes were betraying him, but it was in fact the SunClan deputy who was next to him.

His father nodded, "Hello, Cometblaze. I brought you something to eat," he said and watched in amusement as the red tom scarfed the mouse down quickly, chuckling a bit, "I take it you were hungry?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Cometblaze said as he licked his teeth. He tried to sit up but found he still had no strength to do that, but his father ushered for him to stay laying down. So he did and gave him a calm stare, "I met Eaglestar."

Sighing, Cherrydrop looked away, "I suppose you know about me now," it was a statement and not a question.

Cometblaze nodded, "I want to know why you never told me."

"It's...I don't know."

"Yes you do," he pressed, giving his father a hard stare.

The white tom faltered before giving up, "I felt like you didn't deserve to know you had a father who essentially chose his clan over his kits," he said looking away, "With your sister, and how your clan treated you. I thought that if I told you, I would only be adding to your pile of burdens."

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard."

Cherrydrop glared at Cometblaze, "It may be a pathetic reason, but it was my reason."

"I forgive you."

Those three words made Cherrydrop blink, they were three words he hadn't expected to hear Cometblaze say if he ever found out about who his father was. But he should have expected this, Cometblaze was smart and he would have understood why Cherrydrop couldn't tell him.

He was also more forgiving than people gave him credit for.

Soon the two began talking about what had happened, Cherrydrop told him how Blueflame and Echopaw joined the clan and how Jupiterstar made Echopaw an apprentice. She was now Echosong.

Cometblazes former apprentice, Amazonpaw was given a new mentor, Jupiterstar had chosen to train her himself after Cometblaze had died, though she was quite keen on visiting her former mentor when she found out he was back.

What didn't surprise him was that Howlstone and Songheart were mates now, and that she was a queen too now.

"I have to congratulate her when I see her," Cometblaze commented, happy that his two friends were having a good life.

"They took it pretty hard when you died," Cherrydrop said with a sad smile, "You're death was kind of what finally pushed them to admit their feelings too. Funny how it worked out."

Cometblaze nodded in agreement to that.

His father continued talking though, "When you got here, we had to keep Songheart in the Nursery but she was so worked up over the news. Howlstone was out hunting and when he came back and found out his best friend was alive again. Well he was pretty wild."

"I bet," Cometblaze said, he could imagine how those two would have reacted. Taking a deep breath he looked away, "You think...you think I can go see them?" he asked, hopeful.

Cherrydrop gave him a smile before walking out of the den. Cometblaze thought that he was just leaving him and felt confusion as to why his former mentor and father would do that, but he soon heard the sound of footsteps approaching at high speeds.

Before he could do anything, Howlstone and Songheart both burst into the den, looking excited, and pregnant for Songheart. Cometblaze couldn't keep the smile off of his face at the sight of his two best friends, and neither could they.

"Cometblaze!" Howlstone said in amazement and relief.

The red tom attempted to push himself to sit, actually managing it this time, and gave them both a smile, "It's...it's great to see you two again..." he said honestly and smiled at them, it grew to one of mischief, "So what's this I hear about you two becoming mates?"

The two suddenly looked embarrassed and looked everywhere but at Cometblaze.

"Well...it's just that..." Howlstone began but was unable to finish his sentence.

Songheart looked away from her mate and friend in embarrassment too.

"I support it," Cometblaze said in approval and felt his legs begin to shake, unable to keep himself up for much longer, so he laid back down in the nest, "I'm sorry about this. My body's...it's still pretty weak right now..." he mumbled.

Howlstone gave him a small smile, "It's okay," he said and looked at the entrance, "I can go get you some food if you want," he offered.

The red tom shook his head, "No," he said and gave him a grateful smile, "Cherrydrop already brought me some food, so I'm good."

They nodded and Songheart smiled at her friend, "We're so glad to have you back, Cometblaze," she said softly and still smiling, "We missed you, a lot."

"Well I would have hoped you would have missed me," Cometblaze said quickly causing the two to laugh. The three of them continued to chat and were soon joined by Echosong and Blueflame. His first mentor was quiet for most of the time, but Echosong was eager to chat with Cometblaze.

In truth, having the two there kind of made him feel embarrassed and extremely self-conscious knowing he was in terrible shape.

But that was soon forgotten when he was told of how Naverok had visited both Blueflame and Echosong, and had given the two powers to fight Lunarmoon in his absence. Though the two had not been having a good start at actually killing her, and Cometblaze was ashamed and angry at Echopaw for attempting to murder kits, even if their mother was Lunarmoon.

Soon he found days passing quickly, and with each passing day it was becoming more and more clear that Cometblazes' strength was returning. Though he was worried, as he hadn't been visited by StarClan since he was resurrected, but he chose to not worry about it as much as he wanted to.

Half a moon had passed and his ribs no longer showed and he could walk again, a moon later and he was able to fight.

"I'm finally at full strength again," he said smiling as he sat down at the base of the log, sitting next to Cherrydrop as the two warriors watched the clan. He watched the white tom out of the corner of his eye, "So I guess that means I'll have to face Lunarmoon soon."

Cherrydrop sighed, "I hate to admit it, but yes," he sighed and watched as Grimheart played with some kits. Just half a moon ago when he was able to walk, Jupiterstar decided to give Grimheart a warrior name, and the greenish tom demanded that his uncle name him. So Cometblaze gave him his warrior name, and his nephew seemed very pleased with it.

"We've decided that Grimheart, Blueflame and Echosong will attack her today, to weaken her perhaps or to see how much strength she has at the moment. when we know that, I'll confront her," Cometblaze explained and shuffled his paws on the ground, "Lionclaw said that they have the fight in StarClan planned, I wish he would tell me what it is though."

His dad gave him an assuring look, "He'll tell you, just trust him."

"I guess," Cometblaze agreed.

Cometblaze went silent and watched as Grimheart, Blueflame and Echosong walked by him on their way to the camps entrance, he had directed them to confront Lunarmoon, weaken her a little and do what damage they could. Loyally, the three former NightClan cats were glad to do that.

"Good luck," he whispered to them, unsure if they heard him or not. He sighed when they were out of sight, "It's going to end soon, and I might not survive again," he said softly. Cherrydrop didn't say anything.

* * *

It was time.

Cometblaze was walking quietly through the trees, following Lunarmoon unseen. She was on her way to the Shining Stone to get her nine lives, and while he wanted to attack her now before she did that, Lionclaw had told him to interrupt the ceremony.

He felt power course through his body, this was it.

His sister laid down at the stone and touched her muzzle to it, closing her eyes. When he was certain she was asleep, he quickly made his way to the other side of the stone and did the same, closing his eyes.

"It's good to see you're on time," Lionclaw said as Cometblaze appeared before him and a large group of cats surrounding them, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Cometblaze nodded, his body tensing up, "Lets go," he said. Without another word, Lionclaw took off running, Cometblaze and the others close behind him. They ran through StarClan, towards where they knew Lunarmoon would be gaining her nine lives.

"It's just starting, go Cometblaze!" The large golden tom hisses as the cats came into sight.

Cometblaze didn't need any other approval and charged on ahead, tackling his sister before she knew what had hit her, sending the StarClan cats into alarm.

"What?" Lunarmoon cried out in alarm and when she saw her brother, she let out an angry hiss, "Cometblaze? You're supposed to be in the Dark Forest, not StarClan!" she yelled out at him, oh how wrong she was, he wasn't even dead anymore.

Behind Cometblaze, the cats supporting him jumped into the scene, tackling the cats loyal to Lunarmoon. Though Lionclaw stood ready at the head of the cats, "Cometblaze is here to fulfill his destiny," he explained in a cold tone.

A shecat stepped up looking angry at the sight of Lionclaw, "Lionclaw! You were my loyal deputy, why?" she cried out, hurt by his betrayal.

"Because Lunarmoon has to be stopped," He yelled, tackling Kitsunestar.

At this point, the two siblings had separated and had woken up to find themselves standing across from each other at the Shinning Rock. They staring at each other with hateful glares.

"You're supposed to be dead, Cometblaze!" Lunarmoon hissed.

Cometblaze rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know right? But they decided I still need to kill you," He scowled at her, "So I'm going to end this right now, once and for all. I'll kill you and restore order to the clans," he growled.

He then charged at her and the world around him became a blur at his speed, moving as fast as a comet. The tom had learned while recovering that Naverok gave him a few powers when he resurrected him, that being what he meant by evening the playing field. So he was now capable of moving at high speeds, among other abilities.

He continued to ram into her from different angles, and by the third time was when he stopped.

Lunarmoon's anger was now highly obvious, her eyes wild and when she spotted where her brother had landed, she gave out a loud battle cry filled with the hate she denied having in her, but instead of charging at him like Cometblaze had expected, she took a deep breath.

"Fus Ro Dah!" She screamed, and the same attack that had brought Cometblaze to his death, had knocked him into one of the rock walls surrounding the Shining Stone. He let out a pained yelp, coughing up blood as he hit the ground, but an idea formed in his mind.

Laying as still as he could, he waited for his dumb sister to approach him. She did approach him, and he could practically hear the condescending smirk on her face as she spoke, "You really should have stayed dead, brother. I really didn't want to hurt you again, let alone kill you a second time," she said, her comments were just getting on his nerves.

When she was close enough, he couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up!" he shouted and suddenly a flame shot out of his mouth, surprising him slightly, he didn't know he could breathe fire, but as pleased when Lunarmoon got away to late, and part of her fur was burned.

When she saw the burn mark on her fur, she was beyond angry, "You will pay for that, Cometblaze!" She hissed, charging at him blindly, and a blast of golden light was shot at him.

The red tom used his newfound speed to get away from her attack, "Oh, did I burn your fur? I'm sorry, its uneven now," he said in mock sorry, "I should get the other side so it's even too now!" he said, letting out a shot of fire and burning her pelt on the other side now.

"Stop burning my fur!" Lunarmoon hissed at him, and soon Cometblaze was floating into the air because of her powers before being slammed into the ground painfully. Glaring at her, he retaliated by sending a small twister of flames in her direction but it was deflected by her own powers.

Gritting his teeth, Cometblaze glared at her, knowing that if he wanted this to end he would have to enter his new form that Naverok gave him. He felt his body begin to change, felt his bones break and reform as he got bigger and bigger, entering the form of a large demon cat, even bigger than the lion that he had helped kill.

Lunarmoon smirked, "Two can play at that game!" She said and she to changed into a monster cat twice the size of Cometblaze.

Growing. Cometblaze leapt at his larger sister, getting onto her back and digging his claws into her skin, she let out a pained and angry roar before rolling onto her back in an attempt to crush him, but Cometblaze got out of the way.

Using the stone wall to jump off of, he tackled her head, digging his claws into her face before getting out of the way again.

It continued like this, Coemtblaze would attack and get out of the way before she could hurt him. His sister got several good hits on him and soon both returned to their cat forms because of the exhaustion, but it wasn't over yet.

"We end this now," Cometblaze growled, feeling power course through his body and surrounding him in a red glow, he saw the same thing happening to his sister.

"I know," she said.

Cometblaze took a deep breath, accepting that he wont survive this.

At the same time, both let out all of their power, sending the wave at the other, resulting in an explosion.

_This is the end..._


	19. Chapter 19

**FINALLY WE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER! After constant nagging (By Cometblaze in the _Glittering Empress Study_), we finally updated!**

**And it wasn't until writing this chapter that I realized that 'shining' only had one 'n', seriously, I never use the word 'shinning' and never heard it before, so I always had thought that was just 'shining'. Welp, that was a derp moment on my part so I'll go back to the last chapter and fix that when this is up.**

**Hey, we have something for you to do, for fun. Go to The Lunar Destiny and look at the allegiances, look up Spiritpaw. Do you notice anything odd about what the description says about the apprentice that doesn't match up to anything written when Spiritpaw is on scene? **

**We may have given you something to think about~**

* * *

"I think he's waking up!"

"Everyone, make room!"

"He's still alive?"

"Get out of the way!"

Oh StarClan, there was too much talking, it was making Comterblazes head pound. Why couldn't they just be quiet for a minute or two?

He slowly opened his eyes, closing them and groaning when it was far too bright for him, and after a minute, opened them again, letting them adjust. Weakly, he lifted his head, muscles straining against such a simple action; dear Silverpelt his entire body hurt, did a monster from a Thunderpath attack him or something?

When he looked up though, he found that he had several SunClan cats and a few from NightClan surrounding him, far to close for his liking though.

Bleedingheart and Fleabite, seeming to sense his discomfort at having others so close to around him, began pushing cats away to make space for the red tom. Their apprentices Gingerpaw and Spiritpaw...no, Cometblaze thought, his mind was still hazy but she got her full name while he was recovering in SunClan, it's Spiritlight now. Gingerpaw and Spiritlight began to help the red tom stand.

He hissed in pain, his whole body hurt and moving suddenly like this didn't help it at all.

Cometblaze looked around, wanting someone to tell him what had happened. Upon looking around, and finding nothing he recognized, being in a large crater and not remembering any territory as having one, he added asking the others _where _he was to that list.

But something shinning caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. Weakly, Cometblaze turned his head and spotted the Shining Stone, fully intact in the center of the crater, and Cometblaze felt amazed that it stood against whatever created this much damage. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised, it was their link to StarClan, of course it would be durable.

Though, what had happened?

"She's not moving!"

"Oh StarClan, is she dead?

"I think she is!"

Cometblaze's ears perked and he turned to find that the rest of NightClan, and he did mean the _rest _of NightClan, the only cats not there were the kits and elders. They were circled around something on the ground, and despite the pain his body suffered, he took a step to try and get a better view.

It was Lunarmoon.

His sister was lying their, in a bloody heap not moving, not breathing.

Cometblaze's sister was dead.

Soon, the memories of what had occurred resurfaced. Cometblaze had come to the Shining Stone to confront his sister, he visited StarClan, joined forces with Eaglestar and Lionclaw to attack Lunarmoon and the StarClan cats supporting her, they broke up the Leadership Ceremony and stopped her from getting nine lives.

Both Cometblaze and Lunarmoon woke up before the fight in StarClan was over, so the red tom didn't know how it ended up there. But he and Lunarmoon continued their fight, they threw attack after attack at each other. Lunarmoon using the powers she was born with from StarClan, Cometblaze using the ones Naverok gave him when he was revived. They even turned into monster versions of themselves but they were to evenly matched.

At the end, the two had unleashed their most powerful attack upon each other, hence the crater in the ground. It should have killed them both, but it had only killed Lunarmoon, Cometblaze somehow had survived while his sister hadn't.

The SunClan cat stared at the group, stared at his sisters corpse, unsure how he should feel about this. He felt a deep pang of sadness, regret and loss as he looked at the dark furred she-cat. Sure, Lunarmoon had been a horrible cat, a horrible sister who was a hypocrite, a liar, and arrogant to an extreme fault. But she was his sister, his littermate, his kin, and now she was dead by his paws.

It was a horrible feeling knowing that you killed your own sister, and even though Cometblaze knew he should feel victorious, he felt more like he had lost.

"Cometblaze," Spiritlight said softly to him, her voice forcing him to look away from his sister, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Cometblaze lowered his head, "I just killed my sister, Spiritlight. No, I'm not okay."

The SunClan medicine cat apprentice tried to comfort the tom, "It's not a pleasant thing, Cometblaze, but you did what you had to do. Don't punish yourself for doing the right thing."

"How can killing your own kin ever be the right thing?"

The silver colored she cat shook her head, "It's hard to decide what the right thing is, especially when it comes to killing another cat, Cometblaze," she explained softly, "But don't ever doubt that killing Lunarmoon was a wrong move, you've saved not only NightClan and SunClan from her, but DayClan and MoonClan from her becoming leader."

"How would she have taken over MoonClan and DayClan? She's not from those clans and Hotstar and Horsestar would have not let her become leader," Cometblaze said frowning, sure he hadn't heard much about the other two clans since his resurrection, but things couldn't have gotten _that _bad.

"Hotstar and Horsestar are dead, along with Horsestar's deputy, Leopardfleece."

Cometblaze looked up at her, blinking, "What?" he asked.

"They are all dead, Phoenixblaze stepped down from deputy so that Lunarmoon could become his clans new leader," Bleedingheart explained in Spiritlights place, "Lunarmoon had a plan to combine all four clans into one single clan. She was going to call it LunarClan, after herself."

The SunClan cat felt anger course through his body, his sister was going to destroy all the clans just to make one run by herself? That was...that was just...not even Lunarmoon would do something like that. But apparently she would.

"Who's their new leaders?" he finally asked.

The medicine cats shook their heads, "They don't have leaders, Sparkletongue and Tigerbarb are trying to keep the clans in order, and it's not working. Without a leader, MoonClan and DayClan are falling apart, and quickly. After all Lunermoon did to them, if they don't get a leader who can stabilize the clans soon, MoonClan and DayClan will become just a group of rogues," Fleabite spoke up, and sighed, sending the two Nightclan cats an apologetic look, "The same can be said to NightClan too."

He saw the expectation in their eyes as they stared at him, and he felt anger in him once again, "What do you expect me to do about it?" he demanded hotly.

"Cometblaze, you need to become leader for the three clans," Gingerpaw said, trying to sound gentle and not demanding, she didn't want to make Cometblaze feel trapped or forced to do this, "You have to stabilize the three."

But it didn't work, "Why me?" Cometblaze shouted, earning the attention of the others. So much for keeping this quiet, "Why can't you just have a cat from their own clans take care of them!"

Fleabite stepped forward, "Cometblaze," she began but the tom wasn't having any of it.

"Why do I have to do everything? Why do I have to clean up Lunarmoons mess?" Cometblaze yelled, ignoring the screaming pain his muscles had as he moved, "I don't _have _to do anything for them! I'm not a MoonClan cat, I'm not a DayClan cat, and I sure as Silverpelt am _not _helping NightClan after what they did!" he hissed.

All eyes were on them now as he yelled.

"Lunarmoon made this mess, and it was their own faults for listening to her foxdung in the first place!" Cometblaze continued, getting more and more angry at the minute, "Haven't I done enough for you? I fought Lunarmoon, I _killed my own sister!_ Why do I have to keep helping you? Why can't I just have the life of a normal warrior already?"

Why did he have to do this? Couldn't he just go back to SunClan as a warrior, live the life of a warrior already? Did StarClan get a sick kick out of making him deal with this foxdung? Were they that cruel?

No, StarClan wasn't cruel, but just why?

"Cometblaze...they need you."

He turned to see Echosong behind him, standing beside Blueflame, Howlstone and Songheart. They all shared looks of concern for him.

"Guys," Cometblaze began but was interrupted by Howstone.

The tom stepped forward, "Cometblaze, you want to be normal, we get that, and I'm sorry but you aren't," he said, he sounded more stern then he had ever been before, "StarClan wanted you to be special, and you _are_ special, you're the cat who saved the clans. But you need to help them, Cometblaze. You're the only cat who _can_ help them."

"No, I'm not," Cometblaze tried to convince them, there had to be someone else who could do this instead.

His former mentor, and former mate, stepped forward, "Cometblaze. You know that you're the only one who can help them," Blueflame said, looking down on him, "So, you have to help them. Become their leader, Cometblaze."

"It's unheard of...becoming leader of three different clans. There is no way that the Warrior Code allows that," Cometblaze argued softly, still trying to find a way not to do it, but finally he gave up, "But StarClan would allow it, they would allow the there Clans to share a leader if it meant rebuilding them and restoring order."

The cats stared at him expectantly as he sat straighter, head held high.

"I'll..." he hesitated but took a deep breath, "I'll become the leader they need."


	20. Chapter 20

**I see that you guys saw what we were talking about with Silverlight, yes in the allegiances in The Lunar Destiny, she's listed as a tom. But that's because it's the Lunar Destiny, we purposely fucked shit up on there (Hell, Blueflame is technically genderless in the Allegiances) so yeah, but Silverlight is a she-cat so ignore the allegiances.**

**Actually, we were going to have her a tom, hence why she's that in it. But then we completely forgot when it came to writing The Blazing Comet, and hence why she's a she-cat.**

**What? don't tell them! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE LIES!**

* * *

It had been the next day when Cometblaze returned to the Shining Stone to receive his nine lives and become an actual clan leader.

Why hadn't he done it right away?

Well, Cometblaze had chose to go to the other three camps so that he could let the three clans know that he was to become their new leader, and that would give them time to accept it. He had expected difficulties in the announcement and he hadn't been let down.

They did not like what he had told them. They argued that he was a SunClan cat and had no right to become their leader, how it was against the Warrior Code to be leader of multiple clans. Cometblaze couldn't blame them for their distaste at the idea of him becoming leader, he himself didn't even like it, so if he didn't like it, why would the others like him being a leader?

The one who caused the most trouble was Phoenixblaze, who had a personal hatred for Cometblaze because of Lunarmon. He claimed that he should be the new leader because he was the previous deputy. Though Tigerbarb still had enough authority over the clan to keep them shoot down that idea. Phoenixblaze had given up his position as deputy and had no claim to Leadership.

That didn't end though, MoonClan saw Lunarmoon as a savior because of the lion incident, which they still swore up and down was a _tiger. _Cometblaze wanted to bang his head against a rock when he found that they still claimed that Lunarmoon killed a tiger and not a lion. DayClan wasn't as difficult to persuade due to their rivalry they had with NightClan, but they didn't like the idea of sharing a leader with other clans.

Through a lot of convincing, Tigerbarb and Sparkletongue had been able to get MoonClan and DayClan to accept that StarClan wanted Cometblaze to lead them.

NightClan though had been the most difficult. His previous clan still saw him as a traitor despite Cometblaze having never betrayed them. He couldn't blame the clan though, despite how much he hated NightClan, they had been under the majority of Lunarmoons influence, and in their eyes, he murdered their new leader. But Bleedingheart was able to get them to _reluctantly _accept he was to their new leader.

They were still loyal to Lunarmoon though, and he didn't care so long as he could break them from her spell sooner or later. He even helped NightClan carry Lunarmoons body to the camp, she was buried the morning he left to get his nine lives.

Cometblaze had chose to take Fleabite with him during the ceremony, and as they stood at the stone, he sent her a wary look. The old medicine cat just nodded her head and with a defeated sigh, Cometblaze placed his muzzle against the cold stone and closed his eyes.

As expected, when he opened them he was in StarClan, a place he had become quite familiar with after all the training he had done in there, and well, being dead for a while too, yeah that helped him become familiar with the afterlife. He was also surrounded by all the cats he knew, most already dead for a while, some were recently deceased.

"Greetings, Cometblaze," Lionclaw greeted, pride in his eyes at seeing the red tom finally become a leader, "Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Cometblaze glanced around, no, he wasn't ready for his nine lives, for any of this. He didn't even _want _any of this, "Yes," he lied, forcing his voice not to shake and show them how he really felt.

With that, Lionclaw walked forward and when he was close enough, he pressed his nose to Cometblazes head, it burned painfully against him, it was both burned both hot and cold, and his instincts told him to move away, but he held himself still, "With this life I give you strength," Lionclaw murmured, "Use it to protect the clans with everything you have."

At once, a painful jolt of energy coursed through his body, and Cometblazes body shuddered once. In his mind he could feel fighting, teeth against fur and claws racking against flesh, it felt real and in a sense it was real.

When the pain faded to a dull ache, it left Cometblaze shaking and feeling weak. If that was what one life felt like, how would he handle it eight more times?

Lionclaw was already walking away, returning to his place among the starry cats, and Eaglestar was walking towards him.

"With this life, I give you courage," he said, pressing his nose to Cometblazes head, "Courage to make the toughest, and sometimes unpopular decisions to help your clans. The territory needs all four clans to survive and you need the courage to protect them."

Once more, an agonizing pain coursed through Cometblazes body, leaving as quickly as it had come but leaving him panting as though he ran from NightClan to SunClan.

As Eaglestar took his place beside Lionclaw, a familiar young brown tom walked up and Cometblazes eyes widened.

Horsestar smiled at him as he bent down to press his nose to Cometblaze, "With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know is right," he said and Cometblaze wondered if he was referring to what Cometblaze had already done, "Use it to guide the clans as well as to care for them."

Pain seared through Cometblaze once again and before he had time to recover, Horsestar had been replaced by Hotstar.

The MoonClan leader gave him a sympathetic smile, "I know, I know. You guys killed a lion, not a tiger," he said, giving Cometblaze an amused smile, and earned a small chuckle from the red tom. A moment later, he bent his head down, "It is wise to trust StarClan and the advice of others, but do not rely on others to make a decision. I give you this life for trusting your instincts to guide you in the toughest of times, and through the hardest choices," he said.

The MoonClan leader walked away and Cometblaze narrowed his eyes as Fallingstar walked towards him.

"Fallingstar," He hissed, anger coursing through his body but Fallingstar just gave him a small sad smile.

"Hello, Cometblaze," he greeted softly, "You grew into an amazing warrior it seems."

Before Cometblaze could remark on what he had said, Fallingstar had pressed his nose to his forehead, continuing the ceremony, "With this life, I give you compassion. Try to remember what is important to others and not just yourself, and to be fair to every cat. Do not treat one worse than another because of tiny matters," it was obvious that he was referring to how Cometblaze had been treated in NightClan, but the red tom could not think about that as the pain ripped through his body.

"You wouldn't know me," A small, tom with fur red like Cometblaze, said as he walked up next, "But I am Cherrydrops brother, I died as an apprentice during a leaf-bare when herbs and food were scarce, so with this life, I give you endurance, so you may fight through cold and sickness to support your clans."

Up next was a blazing orange tom from NightClan, Firewing. The tom who had died during the fight between DayClan and NightClan, Blueflames brother. He gave Cometblaze a small smile as he pressed his nose to his forehead, "With this, I give you a life of offering second chances. If a clanmate disappoints you, and a plan becomes a failure, use this life to forgive and to have the faith to try again," He winked as he stepped back, "You never know, you may find the second chance better than the first."

An obvious reference to Cometblaze finding his second chance in SunClan, and when the pain ebbed away, he gave the tom a smile.

He was surprised to find that Graniteheart was walking towards him, when had the tom died? Was it during the fight as well?

The mentor to his sister bent down to give him his life, "With this life, I give you mentoring, so that the young cats may learn to protect those they love and honor the Warrior Code," he said to the red tom, "Use it well to train those who are ready to learn so that they may protect their clan."

Pain, it was still painful and Cometblaze had to grit his teeth, after all of the lives, his endurance for them was growing thinner and thinner. But he knew that he only had one left to receive now.

His eyes widened at the sight of a dark furred cat with a purple tint, and he wondered if this was just a joke or if his eyes were deceiving him.

But Lunarmoon gave him an apologetic smile as she walked towards him, she offered no explanation of what she was doing there, instead she pressed her nose to her brothers forehead, "With this life, I give you determination," she said quietly to him, "Use it to never give up on what you believe in, to protect and fight for what you know in your heart is right, be it true or not."

The ninth life was by far, the most painful one he had received, and as he closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain, his body shook.

Lunarmoon was gone when he opened his eyes, and while she gave him a life, she left him with unanswered questions.

"It's over," Lionclaw said, approaching his apprentice, "You have done well, and welcome, Cometstar."

Before the cats could cheer his name, the red tom spoke up, "No," he said shaking his head and earning confusion, "I don't want...I don't want to be called Cometstar," he finally said, and he felt awful saying it. It wasn't done before, but he knew what he wanted was right.

"I'm leader, but I am a leader of three clans. I don't wish to be leader but I will become one, but I wish not to be called Cometstar but to keep my warrior name," he announced to the StarClan cats, "I am a leader but I am a warrior of SunClan at the same time."

There was silence but then Lionclaw smiled, "Very well, Cometblaze," he said nodding his head, "You are still Cometstar but, I see no problem if you choose to have others continue to call you by your Warrior name in place of your Leader name."

Murmurs of agreement came from the cats around them and made Cometblaze smile a bit.

"Cometblaze! Cometstar! Cometblaze!" the cats cheered, using both his Warrior and Leader name, for he was both.

* * *

**So, Lunarmoon is still here and she was somewhat a normal cat when she gave Cometblaze his ninth life. Being in StarClan made her grow up, or so it seems.**

**Wait, if she's mature here, then why is she still crazy in Ebony Stone?**

**You already _know _why, Spades. That story is a Troll Story. And a bunch of other shit too.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey look it's a new chapter.**

**Yay!**

**I will be posting a new chapter of the Face the Strange review some time this week. Maybe. I'm kind of lazy with that story.**

**You are, so who wants him to get his ass in gear and write a new chapter for that?**

* * *

It had been two moons.

Two moons since Cometblaze had gained his nine lives and had become the official leader of the three Clans. He had continued to go by his Warrior name, and had to explain it to the others why he chose to continue being called Cometblaze. They accepted his decision and decided that they would just call him by his warrior name, but on formal occasions, they would call him Cometstar. the red tom decided to agree with this plan of theirs.

Because Cometblaze had never been a deputy before, he hadn't had the slightest clue as to how to run a clan in the first place, another point to tell StarClan how they chose the wrong cat to lead, but thankfully though, the medicine cats and elders had been helping him with understanding how to preform the ceremonies. He was also getting some much appreciated advice from Jupiterstar and Cherrydrop on what he should do and what he shouldn't do.

Cometblaze was certain that if it hadn't been for all of them, the red tom would have ended up ruining the Clans some how.

The first thing he did as leader of NightClan was to make Tornadokit, Floodkit, and Bearkit apprentices, which delighted the cats a lot. Seriously, the three were just a few moons younger than Cometblaze, and they hadn't even been made apprentices! Fallingstar was just insane when he was alive, the tom felt sorry for the three.

Wolftooth had become mentor too Floodpaw, Dewcloud to Tornadopaw and Hickorybranch was Bearpaws mentor.

He had also preformed an Elders ceremony in MoonClan for Fuzzyfur who felt that she was too old to keep up with the younger warriors or hold her own in a fight anymore. Cometblaze also had to help pacify trouble that started up in DayClan before it got out of hand.

The only clan out of the three with a deputy at the moment was NightClan, he had appointed Talltail with that position because he knew the gray tom was strong and wise enough to be an astounding leader. But DayClan and MoonClan had no deputy yet, Cometblaze felt like he didn't know the cats well enough in that clan to know who would be a good deputy.

It felt, without a doubt, awful not to appoint a deputy. The Warrior Code stated he needed to choose one right away, and two moons later, he still hadn't chosen a deputy yet. Though his list of candidates had gotten quite a lot smaller for the two clans. So with luck, he would be able to appoint one soon.

But in the end, it all felt wrong. Cometblaze was able to walk into any of the four clans territory because of his status as a SunClan warrior and Leader of the other three. He hadn't chosen a deputy for the other two Clans yet and basically had the Medicine Cat in charge when he wasn't there, his loyalty was split between all four Clans. He hated it, Cometblaze hated all of it. The red tom knew he wasn't leader material; he wasn't an astounding fighter, his hunting skills were always mediocre, and all he really had on his side was his intelligence.

Yet he was a leader.

Cometblaze sighed, it being awkward to do with the small bundle he held in his mouth, and walked into NightClans camp. He nodded at the warriors standing alert at the entrance as he walked by them. They nodded back and continued keeping guard.

Everything seemed normal in NightClan, and by normal, it seemed like an average, not insane, clan. Just how Cometblaze liked it.

"Cometblaze," Talltail greeted, walking up to the red tom, "I wanted to talk to you about Ebonypaw's training."

At hearing the name of his niece, Cometblaze put the bundle of leaves onto the ground, "What about her?" he asked, curious. Ebonypaw and Stonepaw were an issue, he wasn't going to lie. They took their mothers death pretty hard, and Cometblaze had been trying his best to keep them happy, but he knew they held a grudge against him for their mothers death.

But he was trying to bee a good uncle and father figure to them and that had to count for something right? They were his kin and he wanted them to be content at the very least.

Talltail pawed the ground slightly, "Well, she's being difficult, again," he admitted, "she keeps complaining about how the training schedules are brutal and not how we should go. She claims that we're overworking everyone."

Cometblaze sighed, no doubt it was something his sister had put in Ebonypaws mind. He had learned when coming to NightClan that his sister had made them become lazy with their training, working, and patrolling. So Cometblaze had fixed that, making the apprentices work more than they had when Lunarmoon. The two siblings had been the only ones against it.

"I'll talk to her," he assured his deputy and picked up the bundle, he was going to visit the two anyways.

He walked to the apprentice den and spotted the two lounging outside of it. They sat up and glared at him when they spotted the red leader.

Putting the bundle down, he pushed it towards them, "I brought you a treat," He told them, watching as Stonepaw unwrapped it, Ebonypaw still glaring at him. The tom stepped back when he saw that Cometblaze had brought them a piece of honeycomb, a delicious treat.

Cometblaze thought that he had done well with the treat, but he only earned more glares.

"You're trying to bribe us now?" Ebonypaw hissed, swatting the treat away.

Cometblaze stepped back in alarm, but in hindsight, he should have saw their anger coming, "I'm just trying to be nice," He defended himself but it fell on deaf ears.

"We don't want your bribery, we don't want you to manipulate us!" Ebonypaw snarled, was that what she thought he was trying to do, manipulate them? "Just go back to DayClan, or MoonClan or SunClan, and get out of our camp already!"

The red tom sighed, turning around to leave but paused, "You need to obey your mentor, Ebonypaw. Talltail is your senior and your mentor, listen to him. I don't want to have to be told that you're disobedient again," he said walking away.

He could still feel their glares behind him.

_You are a StarClan awful uncle, you know that?_

Yeah, he was a pretty bad uncle, he killed their mother.

_They hate you._

Make a list of cats who _don't _hate him. He himself wont be on that list.

Sighing, Cometblaze made his way out of the camp, nodding to the guards, letting them know he was on his way to SunClan.

He needed advice.


	22. Chapter 22

Cometblaze walked into the SunClan camp, sighing for the umpteenth time that day, still without a clue as to what he should do with his sisters two kits.

"Hey, Cometblaze," Rockyroad greeted as he walked into the camp, "You look awful, rough day?"

The red tom nodded at his friend, "You could say that," He admitted and looked around, "Where's Grimheart?" he asked, not seeing his undead nephew anywhere, which was odd, the tom usually spent his days in SunClan.

"Don't know," Rockyroad said shrugging his shoulders, "I think he mentioned heading over to NightClan to try and visit his siblings."

_Hopefully he'll have better luck with them than you did._

Hopefully, they're his littermates, having them hate him...I know how awful it is and wouldn't wish it upon the poor tom.

_He's not some poor tom. He's a cat that's neither alive nor dead anymore._

Still, having your littermates hate you isn't something he deserves to suffer through.

Deciding to have enough of the mental argument, he blocked the voice inside his head out and headed towards the leaders den. Pausing at the opening, standing in front of the moss that covered the hole.

"Jupiterstar?" Cometblaze called inside, and after waiting, he received a 'come in' from his Clan Leader, or former Clan Leader? Did it even matter anymore?

Walking into the den, the tom was lying on the ground, eating a mouse, and smiled up at Cometblaze.

"If it isn't my favorite red tom, how are you?" he asked Cometblaze, sitting up to face him, "You look awful, bad day?"

Chuckling slightly, Cometblaze shook his head, "You're not the first to ask me that, so I guess it's pretty obvious that it has been," he said, earning a slight smile from the SunClan leader, "It's Ebonypaw and Stonepaw again."

"Lunarmoon's kits, right?" Jupiterstar asked.

Cometblaze nodded, "Yeah. They fight me at every turn, they don't trust anything I do. I give them a treat and they claim I'm trying to bribe them, I make them train like a normal apprentice, and they chew me out for over working them," he explained and heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't know if I can take it much longer, Jupiterstar, I just don't think I can."

The golden tom gave Cometblaze a sympathetic smile, "I can't say I understand you're position, Cometblaze, so I won't say it. But what I can say is to give it your best, if they don't like it, they don't like it. But if they want to be NightClan warriors, they have to act like it," he explained to the younger tom, "Don't let them walk all over you, and be stern when you have to."

"I know," Cometblaze began, "It's just that..." When he saw the two apprentices, he couldn't help but feel awful and full of guilt, knowing they were orphaned because of him.

_Snakefang practically denied parentage to them to save his own skin._

The DayClan warrior swore up and down that he wasn't the father, that he had never been mates with Lunarmoon. The tom didn't want his clan to know the truth that he had in fact broke the Warrior Code by being with Lunarmoon. Cometblaze hated him for abandoning his own kits, what kind of father does that?

_Cherrydrop did._

Yes, Cherrydrop did, but he had talked to his father about it, and Cometblaze bore no ill feelings towards the SunClan deputy.

_Now, back to Lunarmoons mates; Phoenixblaze was in a different clan and had no claim to the kits._

Yeah...even if the MoonClan tom wanted to take the kits, he couldn't. They had no MoonClan blood, didn't have any of Phoenixblaze's blood. Cometblaze would not let the former deputy even try to claim them as his own.

_Wolftooth would have been the best person to raise the kits. He was Lunarmoons only mate from NightClan, yet when she died, his feelings of obligation to her died too._

What was it with Lunarmoon picking toms who would be horrible fathers? Because of them, Ebonypaw and Stonepaw had no father figure when Lunarmoon died, .

_But you're the one who killed Lunarmoon._

He killed Lunarmoon, he killed his sister, took the two apprentices mother from them. Slaughtered the 'hero' of NightClan and MoonClan. No wonder so many cats hated him so much; Lunarmoon was beloved while he was never liked by anyone outside of SunClan and a small group of NightClan cats.

Jupiterstar walked over to the tom, "You can't keep seeing Lunarmoon and guilt tripping yourself whenever you see her kits," he told the tom, "You need to discipline them, and they will learn to grow up, because in reality, that's what they need to do; they need to grow up."

"I know," Cometblaze said, standing up, "I know and just...thank you, for the advice. Thank you," he said and turned around.

Jupiterstar smiled, "Before you leave SunClan, maybe you should check out the Nursery. There's a couple of surprises for you in there," he told the tom.

The red tom cat nodded, curious now, and when he left the Leaders den, he made his way straight to the nursery, having to side step a little to avoid Ashpaw and Sootpaw. The two brothers were still wrestling like they had as kits.

When he reached the entrance, Cometblaze paused right outside of the entrance for a moment before coming inside.

"Look who's finally arrived," Songheart smiled at him, and Cometblaze smiled back at his friend, his attention soon drawn to several small bundles at her stomach, "They're my kits. They were born a few days ago."

Cometblaze sat down, letting out a breath of surprise, "They're...they're beautiful," he said in amazement, staring at the kits before looking up at her, "What's their name?"

The shecat leaned down to press her nose to one of the sleeping kits, a light brown tom, "This is Brackenkit," she said moving on to a white she-cat with black paws and a black muzzle, "Leafkit, and this one is Stormkit," she said to a tom with gray fur.

"They are wonderful names," Cometblaze told her, smiling, "I'm sure Howlstone is quite proud of them."

"Howlstone has been so protective. I had to basically kick him out and have Cherrydrop put him on a patrol to keep him out of the den and give me space," Songheart and Cometblaze shared a laugh at this, she then smiled up at him, "I'm sure Blueflame will be back in here soon too. She left with Echosong to have some Former NightClan she-cat talk," she joked.

Cometblaze nodded, grinning, that sounded like the two, always going off to gossip with each other-

Wait, what?!

"What do you mean 'back in here soon'? Like, in the camp, or in the den?" Cometblaze asked.

Songheart grinned at the red tom who was growing increasingly more confused, "Why, back in the Nursery of course," she said in such a cheerful tone.

Cometblaze sat their, his expression completely void while his brain slowly connected the dots, and when they did, he was standing fast, eyes wide with a mixture of emotion, shock the most prominent one as he let out a cry of alarm.

"Blueflame's pregnant?"

His friend swatted him the best she could without moving too much, "Hush you! My kits are trying to sleep," she scolded, but her words fell on deaf ears as Cometblaze turned and stumbled out of the den in a daze.

"Blueflame is pregnant..." He mumbled, his body on autopilot as he walked out of the camp, not aware of the confused looks he gained from the guards at the entrance.

_Do you think they're yours?_

I-isn't that a presumptuous thought? Who care's who the father is?

_...that's not really a presumptuous thought. Considering your relationship with Blueflame, or what can be defined as a relationship, you'd think you have a right to wonder if their yours._

It doesn't matter if he's the father or not, all that matters is if Blueflame is happy with the kits, and if the father is supportive. The father had to be supportive, he had to be there for the kits, to protect them and guard them.

_You're already acting like a protective dad, and you don't know if they're yours or not._

Well yeah, but they're kits being born to a close friend and er...love interest.

_They're probably yours._

He had no right to assume that they were his! All that was known for sure was that they were Blueflames, and when he saw her next, he would ask about the father.

_Have you seen her even _talking_ to other toms? _

No but...

_Face the facts, Cometblaze._

A silly grin found it's way to Cometblaze's face as he walked, his body suddenly feeling as though he were walking on clouds.

He was going to be a dad.

Before he knew it, Cometblaze had arrived back in NightClan, the guards at the entrance nodded at him and welcomed him back, and Cometblaze nodded back, making his way to the apprentice den. He should tell Ebonypaw and Stonepaw that they were going to have cousins soon. He should also tell Grimheart, should his nephew not know yet.

But his good mood died quickly when he heard yelling coming from the apprentice den, and recognized the voices of all three of Lunarmoons kits.

"Stop insulting Cometblaze! He's the clan leader, and he's trying his best here," he heard Grimheart snarl, and felt thankful that the tom was defending him against his own siblings.

Next he heard was Ebonypaw hissing, "He's not our leader!" she yelled.

"He'll never be our leader!" Cometblaze heard Stonepaw agree.

The red tom frowned, feeling hurt build up in his chest. Yes, he knew he wasn't one of the best leaders there were, he wasn't able to focus all his time on one specific clan, he had to work with three different ones, and still find time for SunClan. He wasn't experienced in leading anything, he would be the first one to admit that he wasn't cut out for being a leader.

But to know that they felt this way about him, Cometblaze could hear the hatred in their tones. They didn't hate him for being a leader. They just plain hated him.

_Is this anything new? They never liked you that much._

Cometblaze sighed, he had to put an end to this now, or else he would risk them turning the Clans upside down like their mother had done before them.

Taking a deep breath, Cometblaze entered the den, standing behind the two apprentices, "If you're so upset about me being your leader, than why don't you just go?" Cometblaze suggested, keeping his tone neutral, and stared down at the two, "No one's keeping you trapped in your den and camp. If you hate how NightClan is run so much, than you can leave NightClan."

There, he had given them their choice. They could stay in NightClan and just accept it, or they could leave NightClan.

Ebonypaw and Stonepaw narrowed their eyes at him, hissing as they stalked past him and towards the entrance. Ebonypaw was the one who turned her head to give him one last yell.

"Well, maybe we will!" she hissed at him as she and her brother disappeared out the camp entrance.

Cometblaze stayed where he stood, watching the entrance, aware that eyes were on him, the cats wondering what had just happened. But offering not a single word, not even when Grimheart tried to speak to him, Cometblaze made his way into the NightClan leaders den.

Walking towards the back of the small cave, he felt his body give out under him and a wave of grief over come him as he let out a cry.

He had just exiled his own kin.

Oh StarClan...what did he just do? He just sent two half trained apprentices away from NightClan, basically away from every Clan. They didn't know about the world outside of the four Clans.

Cometblaze had probably just sent them to their deaths.

"I should have thought of a different possibility!"

_You didn't need to do Obedience or Exile._

"I could have told them to go to SunClan! Jupiterstar was in charge there, not me!"

_But you had to exile them. I bet a part of you actually hoped they would choose self exile, and enjoyed watching them go!_

"No, I didn't!"

_I Bet you're hoping they get killed by a badger or a fox!_

"No!" Cometblaze cried out.

He curled up on the floor, his body shaking as the voice in his head continued it's accusations against him.

* * *

**So, is this perhaps a descent into madness for Cometblaze? Is he starting to lose it and exiling Ebonypaw and Stonepaw just made it worse by the fact that they were barely trained and now homeless?**

**You decide because we haven't planned that aspect of him that far ahead.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, more Cometblaze! So here is a new chapter of The Blazing Comet.**

* * *

"He hasn't left the den for a few days," Hickorybranch whispered to Talltail, both sat, watching the leaders den where Cometblaze had retreated to. The red tom had left the den since Ebonypaw and Stonepaw had left the clan. Occasionally they would hear growling and muttering from inside his den, but no one wanted to risk going in there.

Talltail nodded, "I hope he's okay," The deputy said.

"Wouldn't want our leader to be going insane, now would we?" the brown tom asked with an amused smile that did not receive a grin from his friend. On contrary, Talltail wasn't to pleased with his friend making fun of their leader, even if it was light heartedness.

Both warriors soon fell silent as they spotted Grimheart walking over to the de, a worried expression on his face.

"Uncle?" Grimheart asked softly as he stepped in front of the camp entrance, when he received no response, he called again, louder. Cometblaze still didn't respond to him, so feeling worried, Cometblaze stepped into the den.

He didn't get far in before Cometblaze spoke.

"Get out of here!" Cometblaze hissed.

Grimheart ignored the demand and inside of the cave, he soon spotted his uncle huddled in the back of the cave. Grimheart was surprised by how awful he looked after just a few days.

"Uncle, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Cometblaze hissed at him, "Just go away!" he yelled.

The undead tom ignored his order and walked up to him, "Cometblaze...you look awful. This is about Stonepaw and Ebonypaw, isn't it?" he asked his uncle, who looked away in shame, and he saw the guilt in his eyes.

"I exiled them..."

"Uncle, my siblings had what they had coming!" Grimheart yelled at the red tom, "They chose that they would rather be exiled than follow the rules of a Clan, than obey a warrior and a Clan leader. You didn't do anything wrong. You can't blame yourself because of it!"

Grimheart stepped towards Cometblaze but the red tom flinched away from him.

"You should hate me, Grimheart," Cometblaze said softly, looking up at him, his eyes pleading and full of grief, "I kicked your littermates out of the clan, don't you hate me? You should hate me for what I did to you," he pleaded.

He didn't look anything like the warrior Grimheart knew.

"Uncle," Grimheart said softly, "You're my kin, I could never hate you," he said softly, walking up to his uncle and pressing his muzzle against Cometblazes forehead.

Cometblaze was quiet for a while, ducking his head to stare at the floor, but he did eventually talk to the greenish tom, "Grimheart...don't you know I'm a horrible cat? I'm rude, I'm insensitive, mean and sarcastic," he said to his nephew, "The Clan's hate me, all but SunClan and maybe a small pawfull from the other three. But I can't say I blame them...I'm a killer."

"You're not a killer, Uncle," Grimheart tried to assure the red tom, "You are StarClan's champion, and the clans, they respect you, those who don't are starting to respect you," he argued, trying to keep his voice even, keep it calm, "You're not a killer."

The red tom cat looked up at Grimheart, his red eyes seeming to glow with anger and self hate, "I killed my own sister, Grimheart! I killed Lunarmoon, and I exiled two of her kits!" he hissed at him, glaring at his nephew before letting out an angry screech, throwing his head back. Cometblaze ducked back down, shaking his head, his whole body trembling.

Grimheart moved, about to try and calm him down, about to ask what was wrong, but quickly stepped back when Cometblaze almost hit him.

"Get out, Grimheart!" The leader hissed, not looking at his nephew. Grimheart was about to argue but he gritted his teeth, "Get out _now!"_

Reluctantly, Grimheart backed away. It pained him to see his uncle in such a horrible mental place, seeing him so filled with guild and anger. He had to find some way to help Cometblaze.

The undead tom left the den and saw some of the cats were looking in his direction, having had heard them most likely, he walked past, glaring at them, "Not, a, word," he warned, he didn't want them to start gossiping about what had happened.

Talltail nodded, "Is...is Cometblaze okay?" he asked.

"He's good," Grimheart lied as he made his way to the camp entrance, "Just a lot of stress right now."

They seemed to buy that, and let him go without any other questions, which Grimheart was thankful for. He needed to get out of NightClan, he had to find a certain someone. Grimheart would be back though, hopefully with someone who could help Cometblaze.

His uncle needed all the help he could get it seems.

* * *

_She's dead._

"I know," Cometblaze mumbled.

_You killed Lunarmoon._

"I killed her moons ago, will we ever be able to stop this?" he asked softly.

_Maybe, maybe not._

"She's my sister...I killed her..."

_Tell me, Cometblaze. Did she deserve to die?_

Cometblaze closed his eyes tightly, "I don't know!" he moaned.

_Was Lunarmoon truly evil? Did she deserve to die? Tell me!_

Was Lunarmoon evil?

The red tom gritted his teeth, "No! She wasn't evil!" he cried out, "Lunarmoon was delusional, she was arrogant! She was going to destroy the clans, but her goals were pure!" he sobbed, his body shaking hard. His sister was an evil person.

_Than why did you kill her?!_

"Because StarClan told me too!"

_Why would StarClan tell you to kill a cat who wasn't evil?_

Cometblaze's breath caught in his throat, that voice, it was right. Why would StarClan have him kill his own sister if she wasn't evil? Why would they have him...

_They used you to kill a cat who didn't deserve to die._

No!

"StarClan wouldn't use me like that!" He yelled, arching his back. His eyes drifted to his shadow on the wall, and watched as the shadow shifted, turning to a shadow of a cat sitting, separating from Cometblaze. The shadow had glowing red eyes.

_Then why did they have you kill your own sister? _the shadow on the wall asked him, it's voice had a distorted echo quality, like two cats talking slightly out of sync.

"I don't know!" Cometblaze hissed, it didn't make any sense, but the Shadow made too much sense.

_They used you, Cometblaze. You're precious StarClan has been using you from the start, _the shadow said to him.

StarClan wouldn't use him, they wouldn't use someone, they wouldn't!

His body shook, his claws unsheathed as he hissed softly, feeling rage fill him up, overfilling him. This needed to stop, it needed to stop now!

_Oh, are you getting upset? What are you going to do? _The shadow asked, giving a distorted chortle like laugh.

Letting out a snarl, Cometblaze lunged forward, racking his claws across the shadow, scratching the stone wall with as much force as he could muster. The shadow like form turned back to his actual shadow when he did that, but he knew it wasn't over.

Glaring at the wall, Cometblaze panted and growled, still feeling the anger course through his body. The adrenaline coursed through his body, blood pounded in his ears, and he didn't notice his claws were broken and cracked after hitting the stone wall.

"Cometblaze?"

The red tom jumped as he whirled around to face the intruder, though his anger dissolved as he saw Blueflame standing at the entrance. Her stomach was already a little swollen from her pregnancy, and he saw worry in her usually stoic face.

"Blueflame..." he whispered, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, and looked up at his former mentor.

She didn't say anything, instead, she walked over to him sitting down beside him. She still said nothing, instead bent down and licked his ear.

Cometblaze felt so tired, and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," Cometblaze whispered to her softy, "But please...don't leave me...I don't think I can handle being alone tonight," he said, hoping she would stay.

The she-cat just looked at him before walking towards the entrance of the den, and Cometblaze stared at her retreating form eyes wide in surprise and hurt.

She left and Cometblaze rested his head on his paws.

_Of course she wouldn't stay, not when she saw him in that sorry state._

He gritted his teeth, of course she wouldn't want to be near him when he's like this. He wouldn't want to be near himself when he's like this.

Cometblaze closed his eyes, his body shaking. He was so pathetic.

Something dropped in front of him, and Cometblaze looked up to see Blueflame standing before him, a rabbit from the fresh kill pile lying right in front of his head.

"You need to eat, Cometblaze," she said, moving so she was lying down beside him, licking her paw, "You need you're strength to run the clans. You also need your strength if you're going to be a decent father for our kits."

Cometblaze blinked, looking up at her, before mutely nodding and slowly eating.

_Guess we have that confirmation, you actually are capable of fathering kits._

He closed his eyes tightly, and tried to block out the voice in his head so he could eat and have some enjoyment in the meal. Even if it was just a little.


	24. Chapter 24

**So, last chapter confirmed it; Cometblaze is the father of Blueflames kits, he's going to be a dad. **

**I looked up how long cats are pregnant for and it says they are pregnant for sixty four days, so that's what, about two months, more or less? Blueflame is already probably a couple of weeks in, so she's probably halfway into her pregnancy.**

**Meaning, you guys wont have to wait long for the kits to arrive.**

**Also, double chapter today. Do you guys think we'll break 100 reviews with this story?**

* * *

Cometblaze didn't know when he fell asleep, all he knew was that he had been curled up next to Blueflame in the NightClan leaders den, trying to block out the voice in his head, the voice that continuously insulted him, the voice that was constantly reminding Cometblaze of how worthless he was.

But he had managed to fall asleep.

And now, here he was, in StarClan. Alone.

"Lionclaw?" he called out tentatively, but he saw no sign of the large golden tom that had trained him for the longest time. Cometblaze couldn't find any cat that he had met while in StarClan, there wasn't anyone at all there.

Swallowing, Cometblaze began walking, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he had. Something didn't seem right.

He continued walking, looking around but couldn't find any sign of life anywhere, "Hello?" he called out but as expected, he received no answer.

The red tom glanced around, swallowing hard as he continued to walk. The area he was in was familiar, he had been here before, whether it was during his time being dead or when he was training, the tom couldn't recall. All he knew was he had been here before, and if he kept moving, he might be able to find another cat and get some answers as to why he was in StarClan.

_Maybe you got killed._

How could he get killed while he was sleeping?

_I don't know, but with how much the others seem to hate you, I wouldn't put it pass them to have killed you in your sleep._

What about Blueflame, if he was killed while next to her...oh StarClan was she okay?

_She is probably the one who killed you._

...Blueflame wouldn't do that...would she?

_Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. _

Cometblaze swallowed hard, feeling panic build up inside of him. Oh StarClan, what if the voice was right, what if it _was _Blueflame who killed him? But why would she kill him, Cometblaze had thought she actually liked him.

Was he really dead?

Oh StarClan, what was going on?

"Calm down, Cometblaze," a voice, terrifyingly familiar said to him. It was a voice he could never forget, a voice that haunted his nightmares every time he closed his eyes.

Slowly and scared, Cometblaze turned around to face his sister.

"Lunarmoon," he breathed, taking a nervous step back.

The dark purple cat smiled at him gently, "It's okay, Cometblaze, you're still alive," she assured him, walking up but stopping when Cometblaze just backed up again, so she gave a slight laugh, "I can see why you're scared. I did kill you, but to be fair, I killed you first, unprovoked if I might add."

Cometblaze just ducked his head down, "Why are you here?" he asked.

His sister blinked at him, "Well, I'm here because I'm dead, remember?" she asked playfully smiling at him.

"I mean, why are you here, in front of me? Why are you talking to me?" Cometblaze explained.

That just made Lunarmoon gently smile at him, "Because you're my brother, and I wanted to talk to you. Is it a crime to want to talk to your littermate?" she asked.

He growled softly and glared at her, "Why are you being so nice suddenly?" he demanded, watching his sister look stunned at his outburst, she should be used to it by now. It was no secret that Cometblaze always had anger issues growing up, and would often have these angry outbursts at her, "You should be angry with me, Lunarmoon! Why aren't you disgusted at seeing me like you normally are? Why aren't you full of hatred for me, because I'm so mean, and I'm a horrible cat, like you always are?" he demanded, it made no sense. This wasn't the Lunarmoon he grew up with.

This cat, this cat who looked like his sister, she had wisdom beyond her years in her eyes, she seemed to show signs of humility and calm. This cat didn't display the arrogance and narcissism that Lunarmoon was known for. This cat couldn't be his sister.

But he knew that it was.

"Cometblaze, even if I wanted to, I can't be mad at you," Lunarmoon said, stepping up to him, "You killing me wasn't your fault, it was just a awful destiny you were the unlucky receiver of. You need to stop torturing yourself over it."

Cometblaze looked up at her, "Lunarmoon, I killed you. You're my sister and I killed you," he whimpered.

"I forgive you."

His red eyes widened at hearing those three words, and he saw the sincerity in his sisters eyes, "You...forgive me?" he asked softly, she nodded her head, and he ducked his head down, staring at the ground.

Lunarmoon sighed, "I know, what I did was awful. I was the horrible cat, not you, Cometblaze. I was a horrible mate, I cheated on all three. I was a horrible mother, I neglected Grimheart and let him die, and I was a horrible sister for how I treated you."

He had to agree with her, what she said was true, every single word. But he couldn't form a word to let her know she was right about that. Instead, he asked something else.

"Why?"

Now it was his sister's turn to blink at him, "Why?" she repated.

"Why did you do all those things?" Cometblaze demanded, his tone turning cold, his eyes glaring at her, cold red in color, "You put me through so much grief growing up. You made my life miserable, you're the reason Grimheart died as a kit, you're the reason so much chaos happened."

_Even when she's dead, she's still the reason for your misery. Its the least she can do to let you know why._

Lunarmoon sighed, "I can't tell you, Cometblaze," she apologized softly.

"Yes you can!"

His sister stepped back, "No, I mean I can't-...!" she stopped suddenly, her body giving a painful shake as she arched her back and gritted her teeth, "Not now! Cometblaze! We wasted too much time!" she hissed out, in pain.

"Lunarmoon, are you okay?" Cometblaze asked but his sister ignored his question.

She hissed and dug he claws into the ground, "There is a war coming, Cometblaze. The Ebony Stone will wage war, they will have kits with more power than either of us," she stopped, letting out a screech that made Cometblazes ears ring, growling and snarling. She looked like she was in so much pain, but Cometblaze knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"These kits will have a power that will attract greater evil to come to our home, Cometblaze!" she hissed grinding her teeth together.

The red tom took a step forward, "Are you okay?" He asked his sister in a panic, "What should I do?"

"You need to find a way to mend the gap between you and my kits, you need to work _together _Cometblaze!" she said and let out an angry yowl before tackling the red tom to the ground, "_You killed me! _You destroyed my plans! Now I'm going to destroy you!"

Cometblaze was startled at how his sister had suddenly changed behaviors, and let out a cry of pain when her claws dug into his skin. Thankfully though, the pain was enough to wake him up it seemed, as he disappeared from StarClan.

Jerking away, Cometblaze opened his eyes and found himself panting for breath. His heart was still beating fast, but thankfully, he was in his own den.

"Cometblaze?" Blueflame asked groggily, slowly lifting her head, "What is it?" she asked.

Cometblaze sighed and laid back down, "I-it's...it's nothing...a bad dream," he lied to her, "Just go back to sleep, I'm okay. Promise."

_If you can consider talking to your dead sister who seems to be extremely messed up in the head 'okay'._

Not now...

"Okay," Blueflame said, too tired to really care it seemed, and he felt her fall back into sleep rather quickly.

_You know...you don't deserve her._

I know I don't deserve her. But I'll try to make her happy.

* * *

"Cometblaze! Cometblaze!"

The red tom stopped his walking and turned to see Tornadopaw and Floodpaw bouncing towards him in excitement, "Which Clan are you heading towards now?" the asked him, the two grinning from ear to ear.

Cometblaze gave them a small weak smile, "I'm heading over to DayClan now," he told the two apprentices, still amazed at how childish they acted when they were just a little younger than he was.

"What are you going to do over there?" Floodpaw asked.

"Going to make sure they're behaving?" Tornadopaw added with a smirk.

Cometblaze shrugged and shook his head, "Just going over to make sure everything is going okay. Make sure there isn't any problems and set up the patrols," he told them, he also had something big planned he needed to do in DayClan.

The two apprentices nodded and he left the camp, Blueflame had left earlier that day back to SunClan, escorted by Grimheart. Though Cometblaze doubted she needed an escort, it seemed that the she-cat wasn't held back at all by the pregnancy, and he had a feeling she could still skin a badger alive even if she was expecting kits.

_Stop exaggerating her abilities._

Then stop undermining her and everyone else's abilities.

Cometblaze shook his head as he walked, the voice in his head wasn't as bad as it had been a while ago, but it was still a nescience. The red tom also still couldn't get over his conversation with Lunarmoon in StarClan, no matter how hard he tried.

It wasn't that he couldn't understand what she had told him, it seemed rather straightforward to be honest, it was everything that had happened that night that he couldn't get his brain to comprehend; what she had said, how she had acted, those were the two main things that confused him.

Something bad was going to happen, something really bad, and Cometblaze would need the aid of Stonepaw and Ebonypaw to face it.

And something was seriously wrong with his sister.

He didn't know which was worse, and he didn't know if he wanted to know which was worse.

Before Cometblaze knew it, he had arrived in front of DayClans camp entrance, he was surprised by how quickly he arrived but soon shrugged it off.

"I need to focus," he muttered softly as he entered through the entrance, not noticing how close he was to the edge of the entrance until he felt the brambles brush against his side. The guards at the entrance glanced at him as he entered.

"Hey, Cometblaze," Snakefang greeted, nodding his head. Sleetfall, who was across from him, gave Cometblaze a tiny smile of greeting.

The red tom nodded at them in acknowledgement as he walked past them, not wasting any time as he made it to the Leaders den. He wasn't in need of the den itself, but rather the rock in front of it that was what he needed.

Cometblaze climbed onto the rock and cleared his throat, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" he announced loudly, in hopes the whole clan could hear him. he saw the curious expressions on their faces as they walked from where they had been sitting to surround the rock.

The tom waited patiently for all the cats to gather, and smiled to himself as he saw some kits in the nursery try to come, but be pushed back in by their mother.

"I have been watching every warrior of DayClan since I've come in charge," Cometblaze started, keeping his voice loud for all to hear, "So I knew every one of them and knew their skills, that way I could make my decision on a deputy, and I've come to decide on one cat," he called out.

He watched as the cats murmured to themselves, and waited a moment before silencing them.

"Talonfur!" he called out and saw all eyes land on the calico she-cat, "You are brave and wise, strong and loyal, I have decided that I would like you to be DayClan's deputy," he told her, and saw the amazement and surprise in her eyes.

She stepped forward, "I...I don't know what to say," she said, stumbling over the words slightly, "Thank you."

Cometblaze nodded for her to approach the rock he was atop of, and began the ceremony, "Than, I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice," He called out, glancing at the sky as he spoke, "The new deputy of DayClan is Talonfur!"

With glee and excitement, the clan began cheering Talonfurs name, and he saw the embarrassment in her eyes, and couldn't help but smile slightly.

When the cats eventually began to go back to what they had been doing before, not after congratulating Talonfur of course, Cometblaze continued to sit on the rock and stared at the sky. He couldn't help but notice how the blue seemed to be tinged red, like blood.

"Lunarmoon is right...trouble is coming. I can feel it in my bones," Cometblaze whispered to no one in particular, "Ebonypaw, Stonepaw, be safe. This trouble is after you as much as it's after me."


End file.
